The Rune Book
by eisenheimer
Summary: The events at the coronation of Arendelle's new queen left quite an impression and a slew of worried correspondence from across the continent. Elsa, not feeling up to the task of tackling a mountain of paperwork so early in the morning decides to find something else to do and pays a visit to the castle library. When she discovers an ancient rune-laden book, a new journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Anna's joy when finally reunited with her sister was hard to understate. For the first few days, the two sisters were almost inseparable. Over a decade worth of separation and unspoken emotion crashed together in a series of intense days and nights.

When the kingdom's new Icemaster and Deliverer Kristoff decided to make a short trip up the mountains again, he invited the princess to come along. Though Anna wanted Elsa to join them and see the sights when not frozen in perpetual winter, the queen had her duties to attend to. It felt a little bit strange seeing the pair leave so soon but she knew it would only be for a few days.

* * *

Elsa paced about the study. It was once again a bright and welcoming place, in a sense at least. The countless ledgers, books and documents were a bit stressful to look at. The events at the coronation had led to an avalanche of correspondence and paperwork.

"… with utmost respect…" she mumbled as she scanned the contents of the letter. At the very bottom, a number of seals decorated the document. Though the wording was polite and apologetic, Elsa knew that it was all about the politics, there was no real feeling of remorse behind it.

She was unsure how her reply to the Southern Isles should be – foreign relations and trade agreements were one thing, but the incident involving prince Hans was another matter entirely. Sending him away so quickly might have been a mistake, but keeping him in Arendelle might have been an even bigger problem.

Fortunately, Kai was a knowledgeable and resourceful man. Elsa was sure that his counsel on the matter would be valuable. But she had no desire to deal with these grim matters so early in the morning and the list of things she was to delegating to Kai was growing painfully long again. Though it had been like this since she became princess regent, it didn't feel as proper anymore. She was the queen now.

Elsa was well aware that no ruler on the continent was capable of managing everything alone, but the uncomfortable feeling lingered and soon became too much. She had to take a break.

Ever since the castle gates were opened, Elsa had relied on her sister's overflowing energy to renew herself after the taxing responsibilities of rule. Now that Anna was away with Kristoff, Elsa had to find something else to keep her mind off work, if only for a short while.

She went for a walk.

The castle corridors were vast with high ceilings painted in flowers and decorative patterns, much like the rich wallpapers and carpets that ran along their length. From the open windows rays of golden light shot in, bringing the warmth of summer to the otherwise cool interiors. With no servants about, the only sounds were the chirping of birds and the lapping of the waves against the breakwaters. Elsa wandered slowly and aimlessly, tracing the wallpaper with her fingers.

She suddenly found herself next to the giant double doors of the castle library. The white, lacquered wood was blinding in the sunlight. The brass handles felt warm to the touch and squeaked slightly as they were pressed down. A familiar smell of mustiness quickly filled Elsa's nose as she entered the dim room.

Tall bookcases lines the walls, stretching from floor to ceiling. Each row filled to the brim with books and encyclopaedias. Elsa remembered how she had spent many a childhood days in her room with stories from this library, or studiously reading the numerous books assigned to her as homework by her tutors. Like any child that age, she had much rather been playing outside with her sister, but because of her curse – no, her powers – she had no choice but to shy away from such things. Being the heir to the throne added to the pressure as well. Her father had insisted on the importance of her education. No ruler of Arendelle was to be found wanting.

In the end, Elsa found some solace from her then situation among the books and though she'd rather not become the princess regent at her age, her studiousness had served her well.

The large oaken table that had so often served as a place of study was now devoid of contents. Thick curtains had been drawn shut against the light outside. A handful slivers of light managed to slip through the gaps, lancing across the room and bouncing off the motes of dust in the air. Elsa leaned on the solid surface of the table and took a deep breath. Her gaze traced the line of light through the air and unto the gilded leather spines decorating the shelves. Struck by curiosity, she approached the books to investigate whatever had caught her attention.

_Poems Chiefly in Scottish Dialect._

Not quite what she was hoping for. The followed the line of books, reading each spine carefully. Each time, she was disappointed. There was nothing but foreign novels and collections of strange poetry. Then she came across an ancient-looking leather spine. It didn't share modern lettering or decoration of the other books she had seen so far. Instead, deep embossing had been used to mark out old runes. In the deeper crevices of the material there were still hints of dark colouring. She had never seen the book before, in all her time spent in the library.

Elsa was intrigued. She pulled the book into her arms and passed her hand across the surface. The face of the book was similar to the spine. Ancient leather with black runes carved into it. The edge was decorated in faded colours and a set of clasps held the book shut. She undid them and held her breath in anticipation as the first pages were turned.

The pages were filled with runes and the edges illuminated in a simple but elegant manner. It reminded her of the illustrations she studied history as a child. She flicked through the pages, not bothering with the writing. Runes were beyond even her linguistic prowess.

A page caught her eye. A large illustration filled the page from top to bottom, depicting a dark figure looming over a man in olden clothes lying on a slab of stone. Two black trees reached across the page on either side. But the thing that drew Elsa in was the blue smoke rising from the man into the air. The faded blue lines curled upwards in intricate patterns.

"This… is magic" she mouthed.

Thoughts surged through her mind in rapid succession. Had this book always been here? Did her father know about this? Did it have any connection to the trolls? What else could be hidden among its pages? She took the book to the table and looked at the image for a long time.

When she was younger, ever since she struck Anna by accident, Elsa had considered her power a curse. Through that single terrifying moment, her magic had lost its charm. It transformed into something dark that had to be controlled, and something that in turn controlled her. She was so busy being scared of hurting others that she never thought of exploring her powers. Why she had them to begin with. Why she was the only one that could use magic.

For the first time, those questions burned in her mind. She wanted to know more and the book before her was the first clue and key to her past and powers. The runes kept her from delving deeper. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

A strong and distinct smell filled the room as the dark, hot liquid was poured into a cup. Kai took a deep breath, savouring the aroma of the coffee for a moment before returning the high jug back to the platter. The richness he felt with that breath was more invigorating than the actual drink.

On the other side of the small round table sat Stein, his bushy beard sprinkled with crumbs. He snapped a biscuit in half and popped one bit in his mouth. "I spent some time with the new ledgers and records of staff you gave me. It looks like we're almost back at full strength. It will break the budget I set for the year though. Not to mention-"

"Yes. Yes. I understand, Stein" the head steward cut him off. "None of us could have foreseen what happened at the coronation, or the events after. What will the long-term effects be?"

"Hard to say. We're not starved for coin. However, the queen cut all ties with Weselton. The duke was a real pincher with the coin sometimes, but our trade with them was good. Arendelle will have to find a new partner."

"What about Corona? Or Svea?" asked the man next to Stein. "I've seen their ships in the harbour before."

The treasurer grunted. "It won't be easy. Svea has been on the rise for some time, and ever since they dismantled the Hanse league they've practically donned the league's old mantle. Their claws are in everything bordering the inner sea. We have no leverage against them! They'll make us pay through our noses!"

"I'm not so sure" Kai interjected. "Arendelle's relations with Corona has always been good. If they're trying to break free from Svea's grasp, this could be a good opportunity."

Stein said nothing and took another biscuit from the plate.

The steward looked to the man between him and the treasurer, who raised his hands up defensively. "I'll let you two handle this. I have other things to think about. Most of the damage from the queen's winter has been dealt with. But there's still some damage to the breakwaters and lighthouses. The biggest headache is the lens in the eastern tower. Until we can replace that giant piece of glass, the light won't reach anywhere useful."

Kai nodded. It was indeed a troublesome situation. The local glassblower was a master of his trade, but he lacked the equipment and experience required to restore the lens atop the lighthouse. It would have to be imported from abroad. Another expense.

A silence fell over the room. There was a slurping of coffee.

"Some good news then!" exclaimed the final member at the table. He was a well-built man, filling his green uniform neatly. "None of the ships in the fleet have been sunk." The commander of the royal guard reported with a clear tone. "Mostly paint off the woodwork and torn sails. They'll be in good shape again before summer's end. The men we sent up the mountain with Hans have recovered as well." The very mention of the foreign prince's name brought a look of distain to the man's face.

"Other than that, there's nothing to report."

The steward finished a note on the paper in front of him. "If there's nothing more, that concludes our meeting. Stein, the new royal budget is for this Monday. Anders, I'll inform the queen about the lighthouse. Maybe she can provide a solution. I also want someone sent up to the old mines to the northeast. I want to be able to give the queen a clear answer on that point as soon as possible."

The other men of Arendelle's Council of Advisors muttered words of agreement and soon left the room. These small afternoon meetings didn't require all members to attend, much to Kai's relief. There was still a trace of tension present whenever the queen joined in. It prevented people from speaking their minds freely, especially since the queen's powers were revealed. He was sure that none of the advisors resented or downright feared the queen, but he could see in their faces the wariness he felt himself when he first learned of the queen's magic. It was something beyond mere mortals. It felt larger than life.

* * *

When Kai returned to the queen's study, she had already left. A number of documents sat in a neat pile on the desk awaiting the steward. He gathered them and glanced at the contents. The queen's writing was as elegant as always, detailing tasks to be handled by the council. Most was as he expected them to be. At the bottom of the sheaf of papers, Kai found a set of letter drafts to be sent to the scribe for rewriting on official paper. To his surprise, the letters addressed to Corona contained requests for a dialogue about a more intimate trade relation.

The steward smiled. The young regent had once again displayed an understanding of politics and trade that belied her age. She was more capable than she believed herself to be. He was sure that she would be able to mend the relations with the Southern Isles with a little bit faith, and a prod in the right direction.

He placed the minutes and reports from the afternoon meeting on the desk and left to attend to his new tasks. The proud smile still wide across his face.

A few hours later, the steward found himself wandering through Arendelle castle in search of the queen, oil lamp in hand. At this hour, the mountains shielded Arendelle from much of the sun's red-gold glow as it approached the horizon and lay the hallways in a cool darkness. He had returned to her study several times that day, but had at each occasion been greeted by an empty room. The reports were never even touched.

As he passed the slightly ajar doors of the library, he saw a warm light bouncing off a golden painting frame from within. Kai carefully pushed one door aside and leaned in to peek.

The large table in the middle of the room had stacks of books and papers on it. A large oil lamp stood in the middle of the table, bathing the room in a soft glow. Kai could see the frame of Queen Elsa in a chair, slumped over the table. Her head was hidden behind a tower of books.

The steward approached with careful steps, not wanting to disturb whatever the queen was engrossed in. When he finally reached Elsa, he saw that she was fast asleep. She rested her head in her folded arms and drew slow, deep breaths.

Around the queen was a multitude of books, papers and pens. The most striking of them being an ancient-looking book in the centre, filled with runic symbols. On the papers Kai could see intricate notes and what appeared to be translations of runic texts. Next to them a number of curled-up maps were held in place with a glass paperweight.

He stood for a moment, just trying to figure out what exactly the queen had been up to. It was obvious that the ancient tome in the middle of it all was key, but he knew little to nothing about runes aside from the fact that the very first people up in Scania used this kind of writing. As he pondered and studied what he could, Kai failed to notice how Elsa stirred.

The queen raised her shoulders and stretched with a groan. Her face turned to the side slowly. Elsa blinked, and then blinked one more time. As the drowsiness left her, she finally processed Kai's familiar rotund shape and shot upright with such speed that she almost knocked the lamp from out of the steward's hand.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Ahem. I… Ah. Kai." She managed.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"No. Don't worry about it. What's the matter?"

Kai could see the increasing worry and embarrassment in Elsa's expression. "I was delivering the notes from this afternoon, there were other matters as well. But I could not find you." He explained as his mind raced to salvage the situation. "It is… high time for supper, you majesty. Would you prefer the evening meal in the dining hall or shall I ask the chef to prepare something to bring in here, if you would like to continue your work?"

"I will go to the dining hall, Kai. Thank you." Elsa answered.

She stood and smoothed out her dress. Confident that she looked sufficiently regal, the queen glided out of the room. The steward remained for a moment, studying the scribbles and diagrams previously hidden the queen's sleeping form. He couldn't help being curious, but the queen's business was her own and Kai didn't intend to pry too deeply. With a twist, he extinguished the Argand lamp and went to follow the queen.

Elsa was already seated and waited upon by maidservants when Kai arrived. The queen beckoned him to her side and asked "Kai, how much do you know about my father?"

"I served his majesty for many years, with respect, I daresay I was one of his most trusted subjects." The steward answered.

The queen sat in silence as her meal was brought out.

"I have some questions, Kai. About my father."


	3. Chapter 3

The steward looked for the manservant to leave the hall before answering Elsa. The entirety of Arendelle learnt of the queen's magic during the eventful coronation and days that followed. Without knowing what the queen would bring up, Kai chose to be careful.

"Of course, your majesty," he nodded.

"My father… did he ever try to learn more about my magic?"

"Yes. I remember the king sending letters all over Europa. He spent many nights in his study with old books and tomes." Kai lowered his head. "The king, he -"

"But he never found anything," said Elsa, looking away. There was silence in the dining hall. Neither one of its occupants moved a muscle, the mood was too tense.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," said Kai, breaking free of the moment. "If I may; I believe he did all within his power to help."

Elsa didn't answer.

"King Erik was an honourable man. One of the best I've ever had the privilege to meet, and to serve. He cared deeply for the people of Arendelle and we all looked to him" Kai reminisced. "Perhaps a bit too much. Though he never let it show, the king's burden was heavy."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa, her brows furrowing.

"The tensions to the south and the east were on the rise" the steward replied. "Europa was teetering on the brink of war and the king did not want Arendelle to be involved. All of us feared the worst for a while. King Erik did his best to steer this kingdom clear of this danger."

_I was a danger to everyone back then. How much did I add to his burden?_ Elsa thought. Unwittingly, her thoughts folded inwards, laying blame. A familiar feeling of guilt begun to coalesce and she realized what would follow.

The queen stood up abruptly. "I'm going to need some time. Alone." she said. With her arms across her chest, holding herself, Elsa left the table and disappeared into the castle.

* * *

A clear chill spread through the hallway. Elsa didn't notice it. She was too fixated on keeping her mind calm, but the focus she summoned had the opposite effect. Her mind was flushed with images of all the times her magic went wild. Whatever seed was planted in her mind by her conversation with Kai was growing at an alarming rate. Feelings of dread began to surface. _What if her father held fear for her as well?_

She stopped. Elsa couldn't finish that train of thought. She wouldn't. Her sister had risked everything to save Elsa from herself. To show that she wasn't alone and that people cared about her. She refused to slip into the same pit she spent so much time in as a child.

Something had to be done though. Elsa could feel herself balancing on the edge and she needed a distraction to keep her from falling in. She looked down the hall. There was nothing save moonlight and dust.

Elsa rounded a corner. To her delight, she saw the doors to the library in the distance, still open "Books," she whispered. "I'll read something and keep busy." If she could just push the obsessive thoughts out for a while and calm down, everything would be fine. She was sure of it.

The library was just as she left it. Books and papers piled up on the large centre table. But it was hard to see things clearly. The soft light spilling in from the hallway was not strong enough and the windows inside the room were still covered.

She approached the table with careful steps. The lamp she used earlier came into view, a tiny amount of light reflecting off the glass. Elsa searched and soon realised that there were no matches about. The small box next to the fireplace only contained a small bunch of burnt sticks. Unwilling to go looking for matches and risk bumping into one of the staff, Elsa turned her attention to the windows. She was unsure if her powers would behave, but felt compelled to try. Fear would only be a step backwards.

With her hand raised high, she motioned in an arc before her. Out of nowhere ice formed along the curtain poles, pushing the rings that held the fabric aside. The darkness retreated and was replaced by pale light suitable for navigation, though not strong enough for reading. Elsa walked closer and moved her arm in a circle above her head. Glittering crystals of ice grew in the space above her and arranged themselves in patterns stretching out from the windows.

Using small gestures, the crystals followed her command as Elsa experimented. Through their clear bodies, the light was channelled down to the table. Countless shards of ice danced through the room. Each one glittering like a jewel as they passed though the beams of light.

Content with her creation, Elsa sat down at the table.

The ancient book drew her attention immediately. It was as if the cold light empowered its mysterious presence, wide open with dark symbols covering its pages. Until now, all Elsa managed to learn from book came from the illustrations and illuminations, if they could be called that. The runes were strange and didn't match the books she found on old languages and texts properly.

Elsa pulled the book closer and flipped through the pages until she reached what she imagined was the beginning of the part containing the image of the man and the troll. With a careful hand, she began to copy the runes down on paper, leaving a healthy amount of space between each row. Translating the cipher-like text was going to take some time, but it would keep Elsa's mind occupied.

It was an arduous process that had been set in motion. The cross-referencing of alphabets and dictionaries with old tales and curious books brought more and more unto the table. Through the mass of papers in front of her, Elsa slowly unravelled her very first page of the rune-filled book. As if a herald, the page pronounced and listed the lineage and claim of an ancient ruler and his court in verse. She had neither heard of the kingdom before, nor its king. But what caused the most ire and at the same time the most excitement was the mention of the king's power to command man, beast and magic alike at the very end of the page, teasing knowledge to come.

The young queen was so engrossed in her work that she jerked out of fright to the muted gongs of the grand clock as it sounded midnight. When she broke her startled glance at the library door, a weariness washed over her. One by one, the ice in the air faded. The frost on the curtains and the crystalline constellations flaked. By the time Elsa left the library, there was no trace of her magic.

* * *

Keeping regal felt more tiresome than usual. Elsa knew that as regent she had to look and act her very best, but her body still ached from a night of restless sleep. Standing in front of the bright window made her look like a silhouette to her advisors lined up on the other side of her desk in the dimly lit room. The deep and cool colours of her dress and mantle added to her striking image, contrasted by a handful of hair decorations of teal crystalline ice.

Elsa adored the dress of ice and snow she had conjured when creating her ice palace up at the North Mountain, but she decided to save it for special occasions. Since then, she had made attempts at transforming other pieces of clothing with her icy magic, with varying degrees of success. What vexed Elsa was that no matter how hard she tried, the threads of frost faded with time, leaving behind a ruined skeleton of whatever she had attempted to enchant.

The queen's thoughts wandered as the mayor reported. Perhaps there was answers to be found in the rune-filled book. Though if there was, why hadn't her father told her about it? Kai said that he had spent countless hours with it and other tomes when Elsa's power grew. But she never found transcripts or translations in her father's study when she took it over. Maybe he never translated the book. _Maybe he knew how to read the runes._

"What do you think, your majesty?" the mayor of Arendelle asked.

Elsa snapped back to the meeting. "Ah. I…" she began, but was unsure how to continue. In her lapse of attention, she had completely missed the contents of the report. Kai rushed to her aid.

"Mayor, your majesty, if I may?" he asked. Elsa nodded. "Jacob, the master of the glassworks outside of Arendelle is an artisan. His workshop supplies our castle at times. But I do not believe him to have the tools to replace the lens atop the lighthouse."

The queen paused for thought. "Send word to his workshop. Make sure whether or not he has to tools for this task." She commanded and turned to Kai. "If he does not, send a letter to whoever made the one we lost and ask for a quotation. Be quick. I don't want ships in danger outside Arendelle longer than necessary."

Kai nodded. "By your orders, your majesty."

"Are the letters to the south prepared?" asked Elsa.

The steward produced a collection of papers. "Only your signature and seal are needed before they can be sent."

Elsa sat down by the desk and gestured for Kai to bring the letters. "You may leave," she said to the remaining advisors, who soon were gone.

The queen stopped for a moment between signatures. "About yesterday. It was not proper of me to lose my head like that," she said.

"Do not worry, your majesty," replied the steward. "I didn't for a moment think you meant ill with the comment."

Elsa smiled with relief.

* * *

The work needed to translate each page of the ancient book decreased with each page Elsa completed. Two nights spent in the library later, she had finally managed to finish the task. She lounged on a sofa in one of the staterooms on the upper floor of the castle. Before her on a small, gilded table lay a sheaf of papers, detailing the misfortune that befell king Helger and his brother. She muttered the part that teased her when she first began to translate.

_So Helger held dominion over land, for it was his,_  
_and he held dominion over beast, for he was strong,_  
_and he held dominion over man, for he was just,_  
_and he held dominion over myth, for his heart was true._

The last part was a challenge when Elsa first attempted it. She first believed the king had power to write history as he pleased, but thanks to prose surrounding the old gods she had realised that it was in fact magic that king Helger possessed. The verses that followed were dedicated to describing how the king and his warriors, who were championed by his brother, hunted down and slew the monsters that plagued his kingdom.

In the final battle, a monster overpowered the king's brother. With desperation, he unleashed his magic and transformed the monster to ice. But victory came at a price; the king had instilled his brother with the same magic that had transformed his foe. To Elsa, that part had hit too close to home, forcing her stop for the night.

Helger sought the help of the trolls, who pulled the magic out of his brother. The king was forced to pay dearly for his request, and did not return to his kingdom, which in turn splintered with time.

With the last verse in her hand, Elsa had so many more questions with no answers in sight. She rose and approached a large triangular window that provided her with a clear view over the courtyard. Dark clouds had been slowly gathering over Arendelle the last few days and it looked like they were ready to let loose on the town at any moment.

As if on cue, the downpour started. Elsa was never bothered by the cold, but the very look of rugged weather made her shiver. She wondered where Anna was.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've learnt two things writing this. 1) I can't write Anna for shit. 2) This project is spinning out of control.  
Either way: Happy reading.

* * *

The young princess of Arendelle sat wrapped in a light cloak next to Kristoff on the wheel-fitted sled. In her lap lay a small basket with the leftover snacks from her picnic with Kristoff the days before. She happily worked her way through a chunk of golden, creamy cheese with a knife. Next to the cheese, slices of dark bread awaited their topping.

Anna leaned in towards Kristoff. "This has been so nice. I can't wait to tell Elsa all about it!" she sang as she finished her creation. "Do you want a snack?"

The mountain man gratefully accepted the morsel as the sled passed the brow of a hill, bringing the fjord into clear view. The town and castle was still some distance away and the clouds above were looming too close for comfort. Kristoff hoped that they would reach shelter before the weather made a turn for the worse.

Mere moments later, he spotted the rapidly advancing cascade of rain as it crashed first into Arendelle. The downpour spread with alarming speed towards Kristoff and Anna. "What? You can't even think it without jinxing it!" he exclaimed.

Raising himself tall in his seat, Kristoff turned to his friend, and said "Come, Sven! Let's go!"

The reindeer snorted and set of in a gallop. The shaking sled made Anna struggle with her basket. She hastily stuffed a cloth over its contents and held gripped the front of the sled. "We're going towards the rain, Kristoff!" she cried.

"I know! And the sooner we get to Arendelle the sooner we'll be out of it!"

Anna braced herself against the woodwork as they rushed down the hill. A front of water collided into them and drenched just about everything on the sled. It felt like standing under a waterfall, or at least what the princess imagined what standing under a waterfall would feel like.

When they finally reached the town, the rain had abated to a light patter. But it didn't matter anymore for the trio that passed the castle gates. They had practically been swimming and were drenched to their skin. Anna waved at one of the guards.

"Hi," she said with a grin.

"Highness!" the guard gasped. "I'll fetch the servants at once!"

"No, wait!" Anna called after the man, who blatantly ignored her. It was just a bit of rain, after all. She felt Kristoff's hand on her shoulder.

"Go on ahead. I have to take care of Sven anyway," he said.

The princess smiled and placed her hand on his. "Come find me later, okay?" She picked up her cloak with one arm, held the basket in her other and dashed after the guard.

* * *

Elsa made her way down to the foyer, happy to hear that her sister had returned from her trip. She saw a wet trail running along the floor from the front doors to one of the sitting rooms usually used to entertain visitors. It didn't have an official name, but she'd heard the staff call it the 'tapestry room'. The double doors stood wide open, revealing a soaked Anna handing her cloak and basket to a maid. In the background, a pair of servants were busy placing a folding screen.

The princess caught eye of her sister. "Elsa!" she exclaimed and rushed towards the queen to embrace her. Anna's clothes made a squelching sound as she hugged Elsa tight. Water began to seep into the queen's dress and small pools formed at their feet. "The trip was so much fun!"

The queen's arms were locked down in her sister's grip. "Anna, Anna!" she gasped, struggling for freedom.

Anna released her sister and took a step back. She quickly scanned the woman in front of her from head to toe, seeing the large imprint of herself in the patterns of damp fabric. "Oh! I'm so sorry Elsa! I- I didn't mean to –"

"It's alright," said Elsa as she examined herself. Which was more than enough to set the princess off on a ramble about her excursion with Kristoff. By the time the queen realized what was transpiring in front of her, it was already too late. Anna had already discarded her bodice and was busy with her blouse buttons. In other parts of the room, maids shared mild looks of surprise and embarrassment. Elsa soon joined them, clasping her hands in front of her mouth.

"So he brought me to these beautiful cliffs, you know, high above the sea. We stayed until the sun set and…" the redhead continued, oblivious to the other's reaction.

Her sister called out. "Anna! What are you doing?"

The princess stopped mid-motion. "What?" she asked, confused. A few more moments passed and Anna realized why she was the centre of attention. She let out a yelp and dived behind the folding screen. Behind it, she drew a few short breaths and tried to calm herself.

"So… how have you been?" Anna asked.

"I have been fine, thank you," replied Elsa. "My regal duties have kept me busy." She gestured for the servants to leave. They quickly obeyed and closed the doors behind them.

After a while, waiting for a continuation from her sister that never came, Anna peeked out from behind the screen. "Wait, that's it? You've just been busy?"

Should I tell her about the ancient book, Elsa wondered. She tilted her head and looked at the princess, pushing away the thought. "Yes, sister. There are always things that require my attention."

Anna frowned. "Like what?"

"Like the trouble with the lighthouse, for one," the queen replied with a sigh. She was ready to drone on about the trade contracts just to make a point when the pair heard someone rapping on the door.

"Anna? Can I come in?" asked the voice from the other side of the wood. It was Kristoff.

The princess spoke to the door. "Come on in!"

With a rattle, the door opened. Kristoff strode into the room already changed into dry clothes. When he saw Elsa, he managed a small bow. "Queen Elsa," he noted politely. The queen smiled and nodded in reply.

"Anyway, you should try and do something fun more often, Elsa. It's not good if you're just stuck in here working all day!" said Anna excitedly and bounced back to their conversation.

"I do fun things!" snapped Elsa in reply.

A few grunts to the sound of fabric on fabric later, the princess walked out into the room. She looked worriedly at her sister. "Elsa…" she began.

The queen raised herself to her full height, which happened to be slightly taller than Anna. "Fine," she said firmly. "I will show you." With a sweeping motion, Elsa turned and walked briskly out of the sitting room.

Not sure what to do, Anna shot a glance at Kristoff, who simply shrugged.

Elsa stormed back into the doorway. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, annoyed.

* * *

"This is the library," remarked Anna as they stood in front of a pair of decorated doors. Just as she was about to comment further, the queen's glare hit her. She held her tongue.

With the doors swung open, Anna and Kristoff drank in the sights. The centre table contained a number of books. Next to it, the sisters' old tutoring blackboards had been dug out from heavens know where. They were filled with scribbles and what appeared to be runes.

Walking into the library, Elsa spoke. "I found an old book just after you two went up into the mountains. I found stories from before Arendelle's time. One of the stories mentioned a king with powers like me."

At the table, Elsa passed the translation papers over to her sister, who started reading with Kistoff peeking over her shoulder.

"I've been trying to figure out more about the king. Maybe it will tell me more about myself. But I'm not sure how to continue," the queen went on as the other read the translation.

"This is amazing, Elsa," muttered Anna as she flipped through the papers.

The words of praise warmed her as she stood leaning over the table. But unfortunately, I'm still stuck with -.

"Why don't we go ask the trolls then?" said Kristoff.

The sisters looked at each other. Elsa frowned, the gears in her mind slowly clicking into place. How could she so blind? There lived trolls north of Arendelle! The very trolls that saved her sister as a child and that helped her again when Elsa froze her heart. The queen failed to stifle a laugh and turned to Anna with a smirk on her face. "Tomorrow, we visit the trolls."

* * *

Early next morning, the trio set out for the Valley of the Living Rock, a day's ride north of Arendelle. Both Kai and the captain of the guard tried to convince the royals that they should bring at least a pair of guard with them, but Anna wasn't too stoked at the suggestion. It took the queen some convincing and puppy dog eyes from Anna before she too rejected the protection of the guards. She was after all the Snow Queen, even if she didn't look the part with her choice of bright summer clothes.

With high summer in bloom, the cool morning soon transformed into a bright hot day. The birches and spruce trees provided some shade that together with light breezes made the heat bearable. Anna rode next to Kristoff's wagon on her snow white horse. Elsa on the other hand, had spent the journey next to the mountain man admiring the massive animal that carried the princess. Ever since the fateful accident with sister in her youth, she had avoided contact with other people as well as beasts. Maybe it was high time for her to open up and befriend an animal. A queen should know how to ride.

Time passed quickly with idle chatter between the three of them. Four, if you count Sven's contributions. At noon, they found themselves quite a ways up the hillside, deep among the trees. All hungry for food and rest, they stopped at a small plateau-like part of the trial.

"How much longer will it take to reach the valley?" asked Elsa. The last time she visited the trolls, she was but a small girl in the arms of her father, galloping wildly towards their destination.

Kristoff scratched his head. "Another two or three hours, I think," he replied. "It's a bit faster downhill." With a smooth motion, he tore a loaf of bread and began to rummage for the cheese and dried meat among the bags they brought with them.

"Ahem. I, uh. Excuse me," said Kristoff, clearing his throat. He quickly disappeared among the trees. The queen looked quizzically at her sister.

"You don't need to know," said Anna into her lunch, not meeting Elsa's Gaze.

When Kristoff remained absent well after the sisters had finished their meal, Anna became worried. She brushed the crumbs from her skirt as the stood and peered into the foliage. "I'll go look for him. You can watch Sven."

The princess then marched into the forest with resolute steps. Elsa could hear her call for her boyfriend for a while, but then silence returned. She shared a look with the reindeer. "I wonder what they're up to," she said aloud, then quickly realising what she had in fact said. Elsa coughed in that distinct way people do when trying to avoid embarrassment.

Sven didn't answer.

Elsa grew worried. It was too silent, and her friends had taken too long, no matter what they've been doing among the trees. She pointed a finger at Sven. "Stay here. I'll go and find them."

* * *

The hillside was practically covered in thick undergrowth that had a tendency to grow hard and sharp branches. Elsa pushed and prodded her way through the flora. "Anna! Kristoff!" she called over and over again as the moved deeper into the forest. There was no answer.

Her mind began to spin the silence into a frightening tale. What if there was a beast lurking among the leaves? The two could have been taken by sharp claws and razor teeth. Elsa dismissed the thought. There would have been a commotion, she would have noticed but most of all she didn't want to imagine how it could have ended.

Pressing on, she heard a strange sound. It was gentle and carried well on the summer breeze. Whenever she heard it, it drowned out all the other sounds of the leaves and breaking twigs beneath her feet, despite being no stronger than a whisper itself. Elsa followed carefully.

She peered out from a set of bushes to find a stream running down the hill. It was about two fathoms across, carrying clear waters from the mountains. In the distance, Elsa spotted three figures. Two of which she recognized. She did her best to sneak up on the group, but when the third figure came into clear view his head turned to face her.

A man sat among the rocks in the stream in a pose that was barely modest enough. He was naked from top to bottom. Behind him, a cascade of water splashed him all over, but he did not seem to care. Elsa followed the movements of his lithe body as he worked a viola with a master's hand. Not for a moment did he break his music, nor did he turn away from the queen. His eyes were of the most brilliant green Elsa had ever seen.

He spoke to Elsa with a voice as sweet as honey, and clear like the water that ran around him. "Do not fear, come close and partake in my performance."

She sensed danger, and didn't want to approach the man. But her sister and her boyfriend sat by the side of the stream. "Anna?" she called out. No answer. The girl merely swayed back and forth to the music of the viola.

"Who are you?" demanded Elsa of the man.

"A power dwells within you," the man said, dodging the question.

Elsa's eyes narrowed and frost began to spread from where she stood. It crept like vines across the ground, covering it in white. Her voice was firm. "Who are you? What have you done with my sister?"

The man rolled his head, still keeping his eyes fixed on her. "Your kin and kind are enthralled by the magic that is my music." He dragged his bow across the strings, producing a sharp sound. The music stopped, but Anna and Kristoff still sat swaying.

"Release them, or I'll –" the queen began, but was cut off by the river man as he held up his bow. The instrument and tool cracked and splintered into leaves, carried away by the now cold winds.

"We still abide by time-old oath, Queen of Arendelle. So I shall teach you how to break my spell." the river man said melodiously as he stood. "An offering of blood or spirit will sate the waters. Three drops for them to wash away my magic."

Elsa considered her options carefully. The being before her was obviously more than just a normal man, but she couldn't deduce if it was a man that knew magic, or something else entirely. His 'offer' was about as suspicious as it could be. But Elsa had no idea of what else she could do to save her friends.

She drew a deep breath of freezing air and focused her mind. With her hand, she traced her closed finger and thumb down a line in front of her. A razor thin piece of ice in the form of a dagger's blade formed. She gripped the conjured blade and pricked her left thumb. Drops of dark red blood formed at the wound. Elsa squeezed and let the drops of blood fall into the stream.

"I've done what you wanted," she said. "Release them. Please!"

The man broke his eerie gaze at the queen and bowed gracefully. In front of him, Anna and Kristoff stopped their rhythmic sway. "Oooh… what is going on?" the princess asked, resting her head in her palms.

"Fare thee well, your majesties; good sir. I have much enjoyed your audience, for it was long since I last played to entertain." The man took a step into the streaming waters and washed away like bundle of dry foliage.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna held her head in her hands. She felt dizzy and tired, like the time she stood up too fast after laying in the stateroom sofa all day. All attempts to focus her thoughts quickly tumbled out of control. She heard a distant voice. It was asking her something, but she couldn't make out what was said.

She grunted and peered between her fingers. Fields of white was still dancing across her vision. Anna felt how someone grabbed her hands and pulled them gently downwards. The voice came into focus. "... are you feeling? Can you hear me?" asked the voice of her sister.

"It feels like when I wake up too early in the morning," the princess said with a groan, followed by a shudder. She could see her breath as she spoke. "Elsa, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" the queen asked in response.

Searching her memories made Anna draw a blank. The last thing she could recall was seeing Kristoff sitting by the stream, facing some person. There was the sound of music, but everything after that was a blur that culminated in her suddenly sitting by the stream feeling terrible.

"I got nothing," she said eventually.

The princess had recovered enough to see her surroundings properly. White spiralling patterns was covering the ground beneath them. The patterns grew and converged on her sister, whose dress had been shredded at the very bottom. The chill in the air was fading slowly, making the frost glisten in the afternoon sun. A leaf-thin, triangular piece of ice lay broken next to Elsa, rapidly fading.

"Woah," said Kristoff with the back of his hand over his brow. Blinking away his confusion, the mountain man turned to Elsa. There was a searching look in his eyes, hoping to find an explanation with the queen. He soon frowned with worry. "Elsa, you're hurt!"

Elsa jerked instinctively with her hand, pulling it closer. "It's nothing," she said. "Just a small cut."

Steering the subject away from herself, Elsa stood. "Kristoff, do you remember what happened?"

"Not a thing," the mountain man replied. "One minute I was – Ahem." He cleared his throat. "I was just minding my business. The next, here I was."

Anna knew that her sister was hiding something. She had the same, slightly frowny and troubled expression right now that she's worn on her face so often in the castle before her powers were revealed. If not for that, her sister's hurt hand and the cold were clues as good as any.

"Elsa," she said and grabbed her sisters arm. "What happened here?"

"There was a… naked man sitting in the stream," the older girl said. Anna listened closely to the outlandish story. If it wasn't for her sister knowing magic, and the three of them on the way to meet a bunch of trolls, she would have been sure Elsa was trying to make fools of them.

"The River Man," Kristoff said with a tint of perplexion in his voice.

"The who?" asked Anna.

"He's- Uh. Actually, I think he's more of an 'it'. A kind of spirit living in the forests." Kristoff glanced around. "We better go back to the cart."

Leaving the stream behind them, the trio made their way through the vegetation. On the way, the mountain man explained. "When I was a kid, Bulda used to tell me stories about stuff that lived in the forest. Wolves, bears, stuff like that… Anyway. She told me a bit about spirits too… and I think we just met one."

"The river man," the princess noted.

"Yeah, I don't really remember anymore. I mean, there was something about it being just as dangerous and it's helpful. As long as you're nice to it, it'll be nice back." Kristoff said while holding a large bush aside, revealing Sven and the cart. The reindeer snorted happily at the sight of his friends.

* * *

The slow lull of the cart as it made its way toward combined with the fresh and calming fjord air put Anna to sleep. The encounter with the river man had probably been more taxing on her than she realised. Elsa stared at Kristoff in the seat next to her. He seemed unaffected by what had happened. At least physically.

Brilliant hues of orange and violet crept slowly across the sky. At the edge of its dome, small twinkling dots began to appear. By the time the trio finally reached the Valley of Living Rock, night had overtaken Arendelle completely. The younger girl was jolted awake when the cart dipped down from the forest road into hard stone.

It felt like memories from another lifetime to Elsa. She scanned the high cliffs and steaming openings on the ground that spew forth distinctly-smelling contents from the bowels of the earth. The cart stopped a bit outside what Kristoff had called the 'stone gardens'.

Elsa smoothed her clothes and summoned her an air of regality as best she could. She felt a pang of regret at not bringing something more appropriate than a summer's dress. A torn summer's dress! Her sister on the other hand had regained her liveliness and was walking around with a big smile that helped calm Elsa's nerves when she saw it.

Despite the alleviating effect the younger girl had on Elsa, her heart felt increasingly heavy. With it, her composure faded bit by bit. Every piece of scenery she laid her eyes on brought back another weighty memory of that fateful night. Even the sky was ablaze with the same ethereal light of the aurora. Just as the feelings of guilt began to trap her, a soft hand grabbed hers.

"Come on," smiled the princess at her sister. Elsa felt the clump in her chest melt and let herself be led into the garden.

An explosion of sound met her as countless small stone trolls swarmed around Kristoff and Sven who stood in the middle of it all. The creatures climbed and called happily for his attention. When they noticed Elsa, the commotion died down.

She could hear the trolls whispering about her as they observed her carefully. Anna didn't stop, simply leading her down the path that had formed into the middle. Elsa glanced around her, unsure of what to say.

A rugged form waddled out from behind Kristoff. The creature was covered in a heavy moss cloak; strands of thick grass sprouted form the top of his head and down the back. A necklace of yellow gems and crystals hung down the elder's front. He held up his hand towards Elsa, greeting her with a gravel voice and a nod. "Your majesty, what brings you to our valley?

Elsa took his hand, bowing slightly. "I want to learn more about my powers. A book I found told the tale of a king named Helger. Can you tell me more?"

Grand Pabbie lowered his head in thought. "Hrmph, Hrmph," the troll sounded. "I remember the tale of King Helger. It is true that he too knew magic, and his powers were vast. I was still young when he sought the aid of the trolls to the north."

The sisters and Kristoff listened intently as the elder troll relegated the tale again for them. Aside from a few small details, the story was the same as the one in the rune-laden book Elsa had found and it was very similar to what had happened between her and Anna. At the end, she couldn't stop herself from asking. "What happened to him? The book only said he had to pay dearly."

"In order to save his brother, king Helger sacrificed himself." The elder sighed deeply. "He poured all his magic and all his life into his brother. His selfless act let the trolls thaw his brother's ice-burdened form. But I've heard how the tale's been passed down, as if we trolls demanded payment."

Elsa instinctively felt like apologizing, but suppressed the urge. _Could I have saved Anna like this?_ The thought flashed and she almost let the comment slip instead of the apology. She glanced at her sister, who seemed to have been taken aback by the king's sacrifice as well.

The queen cleared her throat. "Thank you," she said weakly. The others looked at her. "Thank you for all you've done for me and my sister."

"We will always aid when there is need. It has always been so. I regret not doing more, but we can only help, not act in your stead," the troll replied.

It has always been so. The sentence clicked in Elsa's mind. "What do you mean 'it has always been so'?" she asked.

Pabbie blinked, about to speak.

"We met a creature on the way," Elsa went on. "When I spoke to him, he said something about a time-old oath. Is it to do with this?"

"A creature?" asked Pabbie.

"I think it was the River Man," Kristoff interjected. Hearing this, the troll pondered for a while. The garden sat silent, waiting for their elder to make his decision.

Using his stubbly hands to conduct the aurora, Pabbie conjured forms in the night sky. "A long time ago, before humans settled, vættir such as us trolls lived here," he said as the lights transformed to trolls and other creatures neither of the sisters had seen before. "Then came the first humans to these lands, but they were too weak to tame the wilderness and darkness that was the north." The lights changed again. "In their darkest hour, the settlers pleaded and prayed to whoever was listening for help. We vættir were one of those that answered. Together with others of our kind, we lifted the veil and let mankind's eye fall upon us. We vowed to help the humans, who were steeped in darkness and fear; for within them slept courage and light. It was, and is something worth protecting."

Elsa's eyes remained transfixed on the aurora. "There were others that answered the settler's prayers?" she asked.

"There were, though it is not a tale for me to tell," the elder said with a sense of gravitas that denied any objection. "But I can reveal the next step in your journey, if you still desire to know more."


	6. Chapter 6

Rays of sunlight filtered through the canopy of the trees that stood majestically in the inner castle gardens. Nested between the main building and the easternmost wall was a series of low cut bushes that separated the different parts of the area. Elsa stood next to one of the lines of separating foliage, looking down on a slab of cool stone. She twirled her fingers in front of her.

A layer of frost deposited on the surface. Within moments it had grown into a smaller replica of her ice palace, or at least a crude facsimile of it. Elsa tried to remember the looks of the palace as she conjured it, but had trouble to solidify the image in her mind. When she first rose it from the depths of snow on top of the North Mountain the palace was conjured in an explosion of pure emotional and creative release – a state she had trouble finding again.

Gathering all her strength, she focused on just keeping the palace there. She hunched and pressed forward with her hands, pouring as much of her magic as she dared into it and forcing it together. Elsa wasn't sure how she should go about making her creations last longer. It all felt so abstract when she tried to reflect on it.

She heard steps approaching. "Your majesty," said Kai, "the other advisors are waiting for you."

The queen let her mind disengage. Turning to the steward, she assumed a more elegant form. "Very well, let us go."

The pair walked through the castle at a brisk pace. "We have received replies for most of the missives sent out last week, though the Southern Isles still haven't answered." said Kai as he led the way. Elsa wasn't surprised at the news.

Despite Hans' actions, he was a prince. There was no way for the court of the Southern Isles to deal with the incident without suffering in one way or another.

To simply punish and condemn the Hans would be the same as raising the flag and acknowledging the shameful display of the prince. It drags the honour and credibility of the noble house in the mud. But if they rallied behind Hans' actions, the result would be similar. No foreign power would be able to fully trust the household. It might event fan old flames across Europa.

Elsa's brow furrowed at the thought of defending Hans. Her disdain for the man ran deep and she wished to see him punished for his actions. At the same time, she worried that it would lead to even more suffering and conflict. If it spun out of control, would she be ready to face the storm? Would Arendelle?

The steward held the door for Elsa as she entered. Inside stood the standard assortment of advisors, ready for the first gathering of the week. To Elsa's surprise, her sister was present as well. The redhead flashed her a bright smile, making Elsa somewhat wary. Before the Endless Winter, she had been taking care of Arendelle from the isolation of her father's study. Her advisors helped, but Anna was never involved in the management of the kingdom.

"Good morning," greeted Elsa and nodded to the people in the room, who returned the greeting with light bows. She swept past the others to place herself behind the desk. When she came close to Anna, she stopped for a moment.

The queen leaned in. "What are you doing here, Anna?" she whispered. _These meetings aren't a game,_ she added in her mind.

"I just wanted to be part of this, Elsa. I want to help." the princess replied quietly. The sincere tone in the girl's voice disarmed the older sister's suspicions, leaving a fading tinge of guilt.

Letting out a small sigh, Elsa moved on. "Alright. Let's start."

* * *

Two long hours later, the meeting was finally over. Anna's initial excitement over helping her sister's royal duties had faded quickly. To her disappointment, there were no exciting stories from far-off lands told by diplomats or dignitaries, no dramatic intrigue revealed between shifting glances and a severe lack of… well, fun.

The head steward gathered the last of the papers and left the room, leaving the sisters alone.

Anna let out a grunt and flipped her head back. "Augh! How do you stand it?"

"It's not so bad," answered Elsa. "Sometimes no news are good news."

The younger girl just let out a sigh and let herself sink into one of the armchairs. "I guess. I just thought it would be more… lively, you know?"

Elsa continued to leaf through her papers.

"I didn't even understand half of what you were talking about," continued Anna. "I feel so-"

"Anna, don't be silly," her sister interrupted. "I've been reading these reports and letters every week. When I first started, I felt just as lost. If it wasn't for Kai, I'd still be." Elsa put down the document she was reading. "I'm really happy you joined today. Ask me anything, I'll explain it to you."

The younger girl shifted her weight, hesitating. "Well… why were everyone seems so worried about the letter from our neighbours? It sounded like they wanted to become our allies!"

"You mean Svea? It's not so simple." Elsa looked into the piles in front of her. "Svea and the Southern Isles has been at each other's throats for a long time now. They're at peace, but it's a fragile one. I don't think they want us as allies just to build friendships; I think they want another ally against the Isles if things turn sour. To tilt the scales in their favour."

The queen stood and made her way to the window facing the castle yard. "Arendelle's military isn't that big. It's just a drop in the sea compared to what our neighbours can rally. No, it's my magic they're interested in, and I don't think Svea's the only one."

Even without her sister's extensive tutoring, Anna caught the implications. With just a few words, everything had become tense. There was a sense of fear and worry hanging in the air. But the scale was so much different, so much larger that Anna didn't know what to say. When she dreamt of the world outside the castle and Arendelle, this wasn't what she imagined. It was supposed to be beautiful and adventurous.

Anna gazed over the room. Stretched tight between bars of wood a series of lines and curves decorated in-between by fine lettering described the known world. Shields with coats of arms marked kingdoms. The compass was surrounded by illustrations of strange beasts rising from the sea. Looking at it all, her heart swelled. With a motion, Anna rose and walked over to her sister, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Wha-"

"Elsa? Do you remember when we were small?" asked the princess. "We used to dream about going all over the world."

Elsa placed her hand over Anna's. "I remember…" she said softly.

"Why don't we go then?"

Elsa's body tensed. "I can't."

"You're the queen, who will stop us?"

"It's because I'm queen, and because of my powers. I have to protect Arendelle." She twisted to face her sister. "Don't you see? The way the Duke was at the coronation – there's nothing stopping others from being that way. What if they come for us when we're out there? What if they come for Arendelle?"

"They shouldn't be!" Anna huffed.

Elsa sunk, dejected. "That's now how the world works. Anna you-"

"Then I'll change it!" shouted Anna and dragged her sister in closer. She buried her face in Elsa's shoulder. "I'll change the world."

* * *

That evening, when Elsa returned the rear castle gardens her frozen creation was nowhere to be found. Despite her best efforts, not a speck of ice or moisture remained on the stone slab. She stared at the spot where the palace stood, as if her intense glare would reveal what went wrong.

She could freeze the courtyard in a flash and raise archways of crystal ice. It only took her a gesture to conjure the flurry that kept Olaf cool in the summer, and it's still sprinkling magical snow over him. _So why doesn't this work?_

The whole situation infuriated her to no end. From a young age, her sister, her parents and even her tutors – every single one of them – had complimented her on how quickly she learned things and how smart she was. Despite this, Elsa still couldn't wrap her mind around her powers. Sometimes things just worked and other times they didn't. Recently, her powers acted up more often than not.

Making things worse, she still struggled with the mystery surrounding the troll's tale. The elder had told her to find a place where "the sea, land and sky met" and to go there when the aurora blazed bright. As soon as Elsa had returned to the castle, she scoured the maps of Arendelle and Scania. It hadn't been much use. Aside from large settlements and the highest peaks, there were no indication where such a mysterious place may be on the maps.

_Why do we even have those things?_

For some reason, she couldn't make herself return to the trolls and just ask them. There was something nagging her in the back of her mind, keeping her away from those thoughts. She wondered if her father was plagued by the same feeling. _There has to be a way around it. Who knows about…?_

"Kristoff," she said intently, eyes narrowing. "He will know."

Elsa had been pacing in the gardens, working up steam as her thoughts raged. Now that she had her target, the queen sped into the castle with a purpose. Her advance struck fear into the servants that she came across. From atop the second floor balcony, she could see the mountain man leave the castle through the main gates.

Kristoff feet a chill run up his spine.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! Halfway there. Thanks for sticking with me so far. As always, any feedback is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Kistoff leaned back against the stone barrier running along the length of the bridge that connected Arendelle castle to the town proper. His heart was calmer now, slowly recovering from the scare that struck him as he witnessed the queen barrelling towards him with a dangerous glare. Her intense look of determination and irritation had made him raise his arms in defence. The first few moments resulted in a rapid blur of questions from Elsa and a series of interjections from the mountain man. The queen stood next to Kristoff, her chest still heaving from the rush but her head hanging in shame at her unusual behaviour. A soft light from the streetlamps fell from above, creating shadows that hid her features; though the mountain man had his suspicions of what they were.

Since Elsa's return after the coronation, Kristoff only had a few chances to be with the queen. At most of the occasions, her sister had acted as a bridge and buffer between the two by defusing awkward moments and always bringing in something new to talk about. Left alone, he quickly found that he had no idea how to handle Elsa. Kristoff wasn't even sure how to address her.

"Um. Do you feel better now… your highness?" he tried carefully. When Elsa didn't answer, the mountain man scratched his head pressed on. "Look, I didn't really catch what you were saying back there. But if you want to have a go at it again, I'll listen. Just… slow down a bit."

The queen turned towards him. "You can just call me Elsa," she said gently.

"Okay. Elsa." Kristoff tested the name. He was never comfortable around what he thought of as 'fancy people'. There were too many rules; what to wear, what to say, how to act. Life was so much simpler out there, in the wild. Until now, Kristoff was sure that Anna was the only exception and that the queen was merely being polite. But his image of the queen was quickly changing.

"What were you trying to ask me?"

The queen opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She turned towards the harbour and surveyed the waters that stretched to the horizon. "You're good with the wild, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been out there all my life," replied Kristoff.

Elsa let out a huff, her brow contorting into a frown. "I've been trying to find the place elder Pabbie spoke of for days, but the maps I have are useless."

It didn't take more than a moment for Kristoff to realize the place the queen was referring to. "… Where land, sea and sky become one," he repeated to himself. Kristoff passed his hand through his hair, trying to remember the mountainous landscapes he spent so much time with. Any peak in Arendelle would join the land and sky, though it would keep the sea out of the picture. It had to be along the coast then, naturally, but the 'sky'-part of it made things difficult.

Kistoff slumped. "I can't remember any place like that. Sorry. I don't think there are any parts by the water that have high peaks. All the cliffs have been smoothed down by the sea and ice."

"I see," said the queen, dejected.

Kristoff watched as she leaned over the stone barrier that had previously supported him and let his gaze trail off unto the water. In the distance, breakwater stones disrupted the reflected patterns of the sky. A thought flickered into existence in his mind. "Maybe it doesn't have to be by the water."

Elsa looked at him, utterly confused. "What are you talking about? Elder Pabbie clearly said that-" She was cut off.

"No – I mean what if it can be out in the water?" said Kristoff. A smile grew on his face, but the queen's confusion remained as clear as day. With a grin, he explained. "Up north by the coast there's a place called the Glaze Steps. It's, uh, like a bunch of cliffs a bit out in the sea. When it's winter, the spray from the sea and air freeze on the rocks. The ice is clear as glass."

As the queen processed the tale, Kristoff could see the lines in her face melt away. "Kristoff, that's it!" she exclaimed happily.

The mountain man chuckled at Elsa's elation at the news. "I can show you the Steps. It's a bit far out there, but it's worth it. I've never seen ice that beautiful –" Kristoff caught himself, suddenly realizing what he just said, and to who. "No, wait. I- I mean aside from you… Er. I mean your ice! Aside from your ice!" he sputtered forth before groaning in defeat against his own senselessness. The mountain man slumped. "What I'm trying to say is… the ice you make is amazing. I mean, when I saw your palace up on the peak. Wow."

"Thank you," said Elsa. "You really love it, don't you?"

"It's my life," shrugged Kristoff. "Even as a kid. The look, the feel of it – It's beautiful…"

"… And dangerous," said Elsa, completing the sentence. "And all my life, that was the only part I knew." She hugged herself and looked away. Kristoff drew himself tall again beside her.

"That's not who you are anymore," he said sternly, leaning forward and placing his hand on the barrier. But he could see her uncertainty. "It's not what your ice is anymore."

A tense pause reigned before the queen answered. "That's what I thought too when I came back. I never felt so free using my powers – it felt great to be in control, not being cornered by fear all the time." Elsa gestured, causing the air to chill and ice to grow from the stone before her. The amalgamation of geometric forms transitioned from opaque spears of bristled white to a rippling and transparent ice that stretched upwards.

Elsa looked at her creation. It refracted the light from the sky and from the lamps above, practically glowing in the dark. "But I'm losing that control." Cutting the air with her hand, she dismissed the ice.

"It doesn't look like it," commented Kristoff as the form splintered into shards that blew away on an ethereal wind, fading into nothingness while they moved through the air.

The queen went on, returning to her closed pose. "I'm not afraid anymore, at least not like I used to be. But I can't make my power behave – and it's getting worse." She threw her hands up. "No matter how I try to make the right shapes, to make the ice and snow last… In the end, it all becomes wrong and melts away!"

Kristoff furrowed his brows at the strange comment. "That's what ice does in summer. It melts."

"Mine doesn't!" snapped Elsa, her irritation resurfacing. "My palace still stands, doesn't it? And my dress isn't melting either!"

"You might be overthinking this whole thing." said the mountain man. He wanted to go on, but stopped himself when he saw the queen's frown. Things were beginning to go in a direction Kristoff didn't know how to deal with. Normal ice was easy, but magic ice was another matter entirely. He shifted his weight. "Anyway, have you talked to Anna about this?"

"No, I didn't want to worry her."

Kristoff smiled weakly. "You should. I don't think she would mind."

* * *

It had been several hours since the sun set. The young princess of Arendelle stalked quietly through the upper floors of the castle. Her steps could barely be heard as the made her way across the dark corridor. Earlier, Elsa had told her that she had found the place the troll was speaking about, all thanks to Kristoff. All they had to do was wait for the aurora to return.

Despite her sister's happy news and demeanour, Anna could see that there was something bothering her. When she asked Elsa about it, she became tight-lipped and blamed it on being tired from work. Anna wasn't sure if her sister was telling the truth, but couldn't find it in her heart to confront her about it.

Having spent days mulling over the situation, the princess was determined to help her sister. There was no way she'd let her shoulder all the burdens of the Kingdom by herself. With only once council meeting per week, Anna had not gotten the chance to prove her worth after her last performance. The next occasion was still a few days away. Until then, Anna would prepare.

Standing in front of the tall set of doors that led into the queen's study, Anna carefully placed a hand on the handle and pressed down. The metal submitted gently and silently. With a quick sweeping move the princess slid in between the doors and closed them behind her. Her sister's study was shrouded in darkness. Cool tones glowed weakly in the faint light that spilled in from the large, triangular windows. Far in, on the massive desk that dominated the other end of the room, stood a lamp.

A few scrapes of friction match against a striking plate later, Anna found herself ruffling through the piles of paper to the glow of an encased flame. Soon, a row of important documents took form in front of her. The princess shook herself awake. With wide eyes she grabbed one sheaf of papers. "Okay! If Elsa can do this, so can I!" she exclaimed and dug in.

Hours later, the young girl's head rested on the edge of the desk. She stared blankly into the carpet below, all strength and determination sapped. Anna had managed to push through the worst. It was still a bit blurry, but she felt that she had managed to get the gist of things.

Corona wanted trade, just like Weselton. Anna had an inkling that the latter's request would fall on deaf ears. Svea wanted to make friends with Arendelle, speaking of an alliance that apparently already involved their neighbouring states Jarlsberg and Hedland. The official letter of apology from the Southern Isles was among the papers as well. It sounded sincere and had been signed by king and all thirteen princes, but the young girl could still feel anger boil deep within when she recalled their youngest, Prince Hans.

With a groan, the princess pulled herself together and began to gather the letters and reports together. She did the best she could from memory, creating a couple of neat stacks. Anna left the study, tired in a way she wasn't used to. Her slow drift back to her bedroom brought her past one of the staterooms. Through the open doors, she could hear the scratching of steel nibs against paper.

Her curiosity piqued, the princess sneaked closer and peeked around into the room. Candelabras filled to capacity stood on the long table for illumination along with books and scrolls. A small open chest housed quills, metallic implements and bottles. Along one side of the table, in a high-backed chair sat Elsa. The queen's attention was fully focused on what looked like slabs of glass, deep in thought.

Anna pulled back and leaned against the wall, heart swelling with admiration at her sister's hard work. _Maybe I should bring her something. A snack or that fancy tea she loves._

Invigorated at the idea, the young girl sped off toward the kitchens to see what she could find. As the passed a series of massive windows, she saw that the skies had cleared from their previously gloomy state. Some clouds were still sprinkled across the dark canvas. What made her stop were the bands of light snaking between the dark patches. Aurora!

* * *

The thundering of hooves on cobblestone echoed through the otherwise dormant town. A white horse blurred past, carrying two people into the woodlands. Elsa sat behind her sister, clamped down around the younger girl's waist. She buried her head into her sibling's back and held on for dear life as the powerful animal pressed on. "Do we really have to go this fast?" she yelled into the wind.

"Don't be such a baby, Elsa!" the princess called back. "Who knows how long the skies will stay awake? And those cliffs are far away, you said so yourself!"

"We should have brought Kristoff!" countered the queen.

"He's up in the mountains!" replied Anna. "Come on! We can do this by ourselves!"

Elsa merely whimpered. It wasn't the dark forests that caused her the most unease. That prize went to the horse. She did want to learn how to ride again, but the mad gallop she now was a part of didn't serve well as her first horseback experience since her childhood days. Sandwiched between the sisters was a thin leather tube containing the map that Kristoff had used to point out the location of the Glaze Steps.

The beast carried the sisters expertly over the landscape. To Elsa's surprise, the younger girl navigated the woods surprisingly well in the dark. Twisting paths led them up the smoothened sides of the fjord and into rougher countries. Elsa felt the horse come to a stop, and dared to loosen her vice grip around Anna. From atop the animal, she surveyed the landscape. In the distance, far below, was Arendelle Castle and town.

The queen turned to the other side. Large bands of trees covered the land, with small pointy tops creating a pattern among the foliage. At her sister's request, she passed the map forward. After a short deliberation, the pair set off again. Around the sisters, the foliage returned to a collection of dark shapes in the night. Elsa lost track of how long they rode. When they finally stopped she slid limply off the horse, her muscles trapped in a dull ache. Beyond the thinning treeline, the girls could hear the sound of waves splashing against a rocky beach. Anna led the horse down towards the water, closely followed by her sister.

Before them the vastness of the ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. It was a mass of blackness dotted in strips of reflected splendour of night sky. Far from civilization, the starscape unleashed its full glory – a brilliant swathe of light comprised of countless glittering points. Behind them, cracked nebulous forms were painted against the darkness. Twisting below were the celestial lights, bringing with them burning colours.

Anna had stopped dead in her tracks. Standing a few meters from the waterline, she gazed upwards. "It's amazing," breathed the princess. "I never thought…" She could feel her sister's hand on her shoulder and turned to steal a glance. Next to her stood Elsa, just as stunned at the view as she was. Seeing nature's breath-taking display, Elsa's doubts about the Steps faded.

Following the aurora with her eyes, Elsa noticed a blotch of dark against the horizon. Far out in the water stood what she assumed were the Glaze Steps. It was hard to say how many cliffs were out there. The queen pressed her sister backwards. "Move away a bit, Anna. I'm going to need some space. I… Just back up a bit. Please."

The younger girl quietly obeyed and walked back to the trees. She fastened the horse's reins to a tree and turned to see the older girl weave great motions with her arms.

Elsa was still unsure whether or not her powers would obey her fully. Gathering as much as she dared with Anna still around, she let it flow through her being, moulding it with her will as it passed. High above, ice began to form and grow. It stretched into the form of a giant, intricate snowflake, one petal at a time. As the shape and power peaked, the ice began to glow with an eerie light. Elsa could feel the magic flowing over, putting her under more and more strain. She hurled it towards the cliffs with all her might.

A blinding flash filled Anna's vision as the snowflake slashed across the ocean. She could hear the cracking of ice and the pulse of cold that spilled forth from where her sister stood. When her eyesight returned, a frozen path had been formed from the beach all the way out to the cliffs. The crystal ice were a shining blue upon the black sea. She then saw her sister lying on the ground in a radiating spiral of frost.

"ELSA!" the girl yelled, her voice wracked with fear. Anna rushed to her sister's side, sliding the last stretch. She took Elsa by the shoulder and turned her over.

The older girl jerked into consciousness and inhaled sharply. A moment later she felt the press of Anna's body against hers. Elsa couldn't help hugging back. "I'm okay… I'm okay," she whispered. With the help of Anna, she rose and examined her creation. Not quite what she had imagined, but she was content.

The princess turned the older girl's face in her hands toward her own. "Elsa…" she began, clearly distressed.

Her sister's hands stopped younger girl as they touched. "Please, I'm fine," emphasized Elsa. "I just went a little bit far, that's all." The princess did not seem happy with the answer.

The pair made their way across the waters.

With every inch closer to the cliffs, the icy path rose slightly. It eventually broke free of the sea and bridged up towards the top of the rock formations, spiralling around them. Elsa's magic had encased the uppermost parts in a thick sheet of clear ice that bloomed into a large, angular platform. Beneath the surface of the ice, she could gleam repeating snowflake patterns.

Elsa was worried. She hoped that her conjured ice would last until they returned to land. At least so far, her magical creations lasted as long as she was around. Standing on the platform, she looked around.

Anna leaned closer. "Is something supposed to happen?"

"I don't know," Elsa whispered in reply. Aside from the spectacle of light above them and the roaring ocean beneath, there didn't seem to be anything special about the place they were in. A moment of calm and retreating waves were followed by a deafening crash and deep rumbling. Somewhere in-between the noise, there were words to be found.

_Well Met, Daughters Of Arensdal_, formed the crashing of the waves.

Elsa didn't know what to do or say. She was still busy grappling with the reality of the situation, and it was not going well.

The aurora overhead pulsed. _Why Have You Come To This Place, Twixt Heaven And Earth?_

_Is It To Seek Aid Or Counsel?_ asked the rumbling below.

Still unable to find her voice, the queen saw her sister step up. "We're here to find the next part of the story!" Anna shouted. Catching Elsa's glance, she then added "The story about the first humans that came up here… please?"

There was a conference of sound, before it once again gathered into something comprehendible. The rumbling returned. _If The Vættir Has Shared Their Tale, Then We Shall Do The Same._ The words formed in unison.

_When Man First Set Foot In The Nordlands, They Were Harsh.  
__When Man First Sailed Upon My Waves, They Were Brutal.  
__When Man First Took To My Winds, They Were Cruel._

Elsa and Anna shared a worried look at this. The brilliant pulses from above simply continued, oblivious. _Then Came The Plea, And We Saw What Sorrow We Have Made Man Suffer. We Saw The Good That Dwelled Within Man._

_And So I Shone Down My Lights.  
__And So I Made My Depths Bountiful.  
__And So I Brought Forth My Riches._

_And So We Had Given Our Blessings,_

_For We Wished To Give Man A Chance To Grow._

The sound died down. The older girl stood staring, her hands clasped protectively over her chest, as she processed the display she had just experienced. Her sister was quicker on the uptake and again, it was Anna that took the lead. "So… Was that it? Is that the end of the story?" she asked boldly.

Waves crashed against the base of the pillar, causing it to shake. _No. There Was One More That Answered The Pleas Of Man. Though It Is Not Our Tale To Tell. Seek The Frozen Heart._

* * *

A/N: Since this was written in a rush for #100, it might suffer some minor edits soon. Sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Haha! Finally access to the publishing tools again. Sorry for the delay. _Edit:_ Re-reading this made me realize just how bad it was. I apologize for the drivel below and vow to do better with c9.

* * *

All around, the world reverberated as the aurora faded from sight.

Irritation flushed through Elsa as she began to come to terms with the fantastical display that she had just experienced. The joy of gaining new knowledge was quickly pushed aside by the fact that these… things, or whatever they may be gave the same enigmatic clues as the trolls did. A suspicion grew in her mind that they, along with the other mystical beings that lived in Arendelle's forests shared the same vexing trait or compulsion of not giving straight answers.

A rumbling crack from below followed by a downward jerk pulled the queen out of her ill-timed musings. She felt the icy platform tilt and sink from its position. Elsa looked around with wide eyes as adrenaline surged through her body. A few steps away her sister was falling backwards over a fracturing slab of ice. Her gaze moved on, catching glimpses of dark and glistening rocks far below.

Instinctively she gestured wide across her front as she fell. A first swipe of her arm made the shards of shattered ice from the platform transform into diamond dust. The second motion that followed caused each speck to explode outwards as giant snowflakes of foam-like ice. The sheer amount of magical shapes conjured caused them to quickly grow together and form a series of protrusions from the rock face, spreading down into the water where they radiated outwards.

Anna was first to smash into the newly conjured ice. The hollow form was no match for her speed and weight, fragmenting into fine pieces upon contact. The princess tumbled down through the snowflakes.

Elsa quickly lost sight of her sister, but could still hear the crunching sounds of her impacts. Moments later she crashed into the ice herself. Pain shot through her shoulder and back as they took the brunt of the impact. She tumbled through countless layers with the world spinning around her. The bottom of the Glaze Steps was rapidly approaching.

The wild decent steered Elsa towards the rocks. Without notice she tumbled against the hard surface and slid down unto the jagged, frozen platform that had formed on the surface of the sea. Water had already spilled in where it could. There were small pools of water trapped between the uneven joining of hexagonal shapes. The queen struggled to look around in search of Anna, seeing a dark shape rise some distance away before blacking out.

When Elsa's senses slowly returned, she found herself lying on her back. Cool waters lapped at her feet. The sensation of damp cloth clinging to her body and wet hair came next. Trying to rise from her position, Elsa's body screamed in protest. A dull, aching pain overtook her and forced the girl to roll to her side. Anna came into view. The princess lay as Elsa had been, drawing deep breaths of midnight air.

Noticing her sister stirring, the princess tilted her head. "Elsa…" she managed weakly.

"Don't worry about me," the elder replied, but her stressed state reduced it to a whisper. "I'll live." At the comment, the younger girl seemed to calm down. Elsa flopped back into the rough surface. For a while, neither of them spoke, resigning themselves to rest. The queen stared blankly at the scene before her, too tired to form thoughts.

As the respite brought back well-needed strength, Elsa began to realize what had transpired after her fall from the top of the Steps. Still staring into the skies, she spoke. "Thank you for saving me."

Anna let out a light laugh and propped herself up on her elbows. "I wasn't going to leave you out in the water, if that's what you thought." She turned the older girl. "Are you alright? I've never seen your ice crack like that before."

Placing a hand on her forehead, Elsa sighed. "I… I don't know. I can control my magic. But is just doesn't work as well as it used to – as I want it to. Maybe-"

She could hear footsteps and the sudden presence as her sister placed herself squarely next to her. They shared a look; Elsa providing the apprehension, Anna bringing stern determination. Just as Elsa opened her mouth to speak, Anna fell unto her and wrapped around her sister the best she could.

"Anna!" gasped the older girl; the air knocked out of her.

"Whatever it is, we can figure it out together, okay?" asked the princess.

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's sand-stained head. "Okay."

The sisters lay still for a moment in their embrace, two layers of cold, damp fabric sandwiched between them. Anna shifted. "Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna let go now. It feels like I'm hugging a mop," she said into Elsa's chest. The princess pushed herself upright with the older sister following suit.

Elsa glanced around. Between the moon and the stars peeking through the clouds there was barely enough to light to pierce the dark northern night. The cloth that clung to her felt cold in the ocean breeze, but the cold had never been a problem for the queen. Had she wanted, Elsa could have danced naked as a babe through the deepest winter storm and return no worse for wear than if she had strolled through her castle courtyard on a summer's day.

Her sister however, without frozen magics to fortify her, was on the verge of shaking like an asp leaf in autumn.

The older girl scampered up and brushed away the half-dried sand that stuck to her dress. She had to find a way warm her sister up. There wasn't any good way to determine how long the two of them had been exposed to the elements, but she knew well enough that their current situation was barrelling towards Anna succumbing to sickness because of it.

Helping her sister up, the queen turned her attention to their horse still waiting by the edge of the forest. "We have to get you warm, Anna," she said, dragging the younger girl behind her towards the beast. Draped over the saddles were their travelling cloaks that covered the small saddlebag that during their journey to the Steps had caused repeated discomfort for Elsa.

"You should get out of those clothes," the queen said, handing over the cloaks. It was too dark to see any features clearly, but Elsa was positive her sister was grinning at her command. Hearing the princess' giggle quickly led an exasperated comment. "Don't be such a child." A line that only added to the younger girl's strange mirth.

Shaking her head in disapproval, Elsa turned her attention to the saddlebags. With any luck, she thought, there would be something useful in here. She rummaged blindly though the contents. A length of rope, what felt like a knife, a small leather pouch and some… apples?

Ever since childhood, she had never seen her younger sister as someone with a plan. Anna was the kind of girl that rushed in head first, no matter what it was. To see her bring along things like this, to be more prepared than Elsa, was surprising to say the least. Though it was nice that the time her sister spent with the mountain man weren't entirely dedicated to frolicking amongst the trees.

Not wanting to muse on what Anna and Kristoff were up to in their private moments, the queen turned to her sister. "Is there anything we can use to make a fire?" Elsa asked.

She did not expect what met her. Anna stood stripped to her undergarments, which were a slip away from being removed as well. Her contours were outlined in pale light, tracing a lithe figure against the dark backdrop that was the sea. For a moment, before Elsa realized what was happening, she stood mesmerized by the view.

"What are you doing?" the queen asked, alarmed.

The princess stopped mid-motion. "I'm… changing," she replied hesitantly.

"Out in the open? What if someone sees you?"

"Elsa – You're the only one out here with me," giggled Anna. She waited, but finding no response from her sister, the princess promptly continued to undress. "Oh, and there should be matches in the saddlebag," she added.

The older girl pulled away and began to dig deeper into the bags. In her mind, she smacked herself at the hasty modesty she had blurted out. It was just as Anna had said, there was no one around for miles to peek on them. But years of hiding, covering up along with strict tutorship and high expectations when it came to her behaviour it was hard to simply let go just because she happened to be in the wild at the moment. Her sister on the other hand, had apparently already adapted. Elsa had trouble deciding if that was impressive or alarming.

Despite having spent so much time together in Arendelle since the Great Thaw, the queen felt that there was still so much she didn't know about Anna. The last few hours had shown her more than weeks of talking and playing.

Elsa's hands closed around the small leather pouch again. Pulling it out, she unravelled the package and found within the waxed container a handful of phosphorous matches. A short while later, a fire burned brightly on the beach.

Anna sat huddled, wrapped in her cloak and leaning in towards the fire for warmth. Her clothes were draped across a rope stretched between two trees and left to dry. Next to them, Elsa was busy hanging up her own dress that she had grudgingly parted from. She had argued that the cold clothes weren't something she noticed, but the princess insisted that Elsa change as well. The queen didn't have the heart to say no and she didn't dare use her powers to attempt drying them. Not the way they had been behaving.

Seeing the princess pat the patch of ground beside her, Elsa placed herself next to her sister. The warmth of the fire washed over them and brought with it a returning sense of fatigue. Gazing into the dancing flames, the older girl felt a growing need to just speak to her sister, to share more. Yet in this private moment together, she didn't know what to say.

* * *

Since his appointment as the official Icemaster of Arendelle Castle, business had been improving steadily for Kristoff. With tales spreading across the north, telling the story of the Ice Queen of Arendelle, his title had begun to accumulate a strange mythos. What it meant in practice though, was that he now received requests from places as far as towns in Jarlsberg. Though he wasn't willing to travel that far, at least not for now. So he passed the requests to some of the other harvesters.

Kristoff had woken up early that morning to make good time towards Arendelle from his mountain retreat. His cart left the heights packed with slabs of clear ice. Most of it was meant for the castle town, going to the markets or storage rooms, but every now and then he made stops at small settlements. That was the case this day, which made the trip from the mountains down to the castle that much longer.

With a click of his tongue, he tried to spur his friend to move faster. "Come on, Sven! Let's try and get to Arendelle before noon."

The reindeer turned his head. "But I don't want to," he said drudgingly via Kristoffs voice. "I'm hungry!"

The mountain man reached back for his satchel. "Alright buddy, how about this? We stop for a snack and then see if we can make it to town in time?" he proposed after pulling a bundle of carrots from the bag. Sven snorted happily in response.

Stopping by the side of the forest road, Kristoff jumped off the cart and began working on unhooking Sven from the vehicle. An uncharacteristic rustling caught his attention, making him slow his motions. Glancing around for whatever could have caused the sound, Kristoff reached for his tools that lay in the cart.

He strained his senses trying to determine what it was that approached them, as did his friend with ears searching. Kristoff felt fairly confident dealing with whatever beast of the forest, regardless of what implement he could get his hand on. What worried him was the prospect of something not being a forest animal.

The encounter with the river man had spurred Kristoff to let Bulda tell her tales again, specifically the ones about the other beings that inhabit the wild. Hearing the tales, he had trouble recalling even half of them from ever being mentioned during his younger years. On top of that, he never expected so many of the creatures being dangerous.

Kristoff tightened his grip around his… glancing back; he saw that he had an ice-fork in his hand. Good enough. Muscles tense, he motioned for Sven to stay still and sneaked his way towards the foliage on the other side of the road. Once hidden from sight Kristoff dared a quick glance over the low-growing vegetation.

Some distance away, he saw a female figure. She had the same flowing locks of strawberry blonde hair as the princess. Not wanting to leave himself exposed, Kristoff ducked down. He searched his mind for things that his adoptive mother had spoken of. _What kind of wicked creature might it be?_ _Was it the Lady of the Forest?_ He had to make sure.

Stealing another look at the creature, he found her eerily like Anna. It pretty much settled things for Kristoff. It was positively the dreaded lady. Only she would be able to take the form of someone you truly loved in her deception. At that thought, the mountain man let out a soft chuckle before steeling himself for the inevitable confrontation.

Turning to Sven for a final once of bravery, he was met with an expression mild disappointment from the beast. "What?" he mouthed in confusion.

The reindeer just raised one eyebrow at the man.

Frowning, the mountain man popped up to look at his foe once more. It really looked like the princess. "Anna?" he asked with caution, standing up from his hiding place.

"Kristoff? What? Why are you out here?"

"I should be asking you that," he said. Using the ice-fork as an aid Kristoff pushed his way through the undergrowth and towards the princess. Getting closer, the details of her poor state became apparent. Her hair was a tangled mess, despite the attempts at braiding it; her verdant dress was wrinkly and worn. Worst of all, there were hints of injury across her face – tiny cuts and scratches still surrounded by irritated skin. "What happened to you?" Kristoff asked worriedly. He reached out to the princess, cupping her face so he could get a better look, but she winced at his touch.

"We fell off a cliff, it's a long story." Anna sighed as the queen came into view, in a similar state as the younger girl and leading one of the castle horses behind her. "Please tell me you know where we are. We've been walking for hours."


	9. Chapter 9

A gathering of servants had assembled around her, between which Kai and Gerda waited. Elsa dished out instructions for them to make preparations for her sister's recovery. She knew that the castle staff was more than capable enough to manage such things themselves, but her dictation brought some comfort. With the maids scurrying off to their tasks, she turned to Kai.

"Bring all the books and records we have on history and legends from Arendelle's past from the library. Take out the maps as well and set everything up, please," she commanded.

Kai frowned. "With all due respect, your majesty," he said, "should you not try and rest as well? Your journey must have been tiring." The steward looked to the head maid for support.

"He's right, your majesty," Gerda added. "You really should care for yourself." Not waiting for an answer from Elsa, she went on like a mother caring for a child. "I'll have the maids draw a bath for you and bring a new dress and-"

The queen held up a hand. "Thank you Gerda. Later perhaps." Thinking for a moment, she added, "Actually, bring a change of clothes to my chambers. Something light, please."

The head maid curtsied, and was off. "The books and records, please," Elsa reminded the steward before made her way upwards toward her bedroom. Climbing the stairs brought exercise that reminded the queen of the precarious balance she was walking between exhaustion and the gaunt motivation. Memories of her meeting the powers at the Glaze Steps still rang clear in her head, along with her failure.

A white door painted with blue geometric forms opened into the queen's chambers. Technically, they were the chambers of the crown princess. The actual royal bedchambers stood unused. Even after three years time, Elsa never managed to bring herself to occupy her parents' room in any capacity. It was simply too large, and not just in the physical sense.

Striding across the room, Elsa stopped in front of a large oval mirror connected to a dressing table. She examined her reflection. For the first time since returning to the castle, she got a clear look at her condition. Her indigo dress had clear streaks across its surface from what Elsa suspected was the fall. Like Anna, a number of small cuts marred her face and her hair had quickly dissolved the attempts to rein it in.

Elsa grinned grimly at the woman across the sheet of silvered glass and commended herself on the decision to hide away from the townsfolk when the sisters rode back into town. Sitting hunched with her face hidden in the rough cloaks that Kristoff had supplied had been equal parts irritating and embarrassing. It was among the least regal things she had subjected herself to willingly, but if it helped keep the image of the royal house pristine, it had been worth it.

A rap on the door snapped Elsa out from her thoughts. A voice called from the other side. "Your majesty? I have brought you a change of clothes."

"You may enter," the queen replied.

A maidservant appeared, carrying a neatly folded bundle of clothes. She deposited them on the bedside, hurried a small curtsey and fled the room. After making sure the door was locked, Elsa began to strip.

With no dress covering up, the queen could get a good look at the rest of her body. Twisting where she stood, Elsa's shoulder and back reflected in the mirror. Large bruises had begun to form under the creamy skin and a similar pattern could be seen on the side of her thighs. Letting out a deep sigh, Elsa resigned herself to start wearing her old, covering clothes for a while.

Next time, she promised, it would be snow at the bottom of the cliffs she fell down from, not sheets of ice.

* * *

Kai listened carefully at the queen's profession as he received the documents and glass she had been working with.

"There doesn't seem to be any other solution," said Elsa. "Even if our own artisans had the tools, they do not have the experience to create glass of the right quality." Handing over the last bundle of papers, she continued. "Each band in the lens must be exactly right, clear and polished. Otherwise, too much light is lost."

The steward nodded slowly. "I shall send word, then, your majesty."

Elsa drew her lips to a line. "It's for the best," replied the queen. When she first researched the lighthouse lens, it didn't seem beyond her powers to conjure one. It was just smooth curves and angles. But with the way her powers acted, especially since the Steps, it wouldn't surprise Elsa if her ice cracked and melted the moment light shone through them.

Kai made a small bow and left the queen with the books she had requested.

This won't be enough, thought the queen as she inspected the small stacks that lay neatly on the library table. Her faith in the royal collection had been shaken somewhat. Prior to her investigation into the rune-laden book, it had always felt adequate. With the new questions she had been facing however, the flaws became apparent. Though it was a bit strange to consider them flaws, she doubted that many royal libraries were packed with tomes on the mystical.

The sun was setting, bathing the room in a warm glow. Elsa was halfway through one of the books recording Arendelle's history, a dreary piece, when she heard someone approach. Looking up from the pages, she saw Kristoff by the door.

"Anna's resting," he said, moving closer. "The doctor says she'll be fine, just scrapes and bruises mostly. She's exhausted though." Kristoff swallowed. "Anna told me what happened out there. Did you really…"

Suspecting the question, the queen answered. "Yes. And it's getting worse than before!" Elsa hugged herself in the chair. "I pushed myself, but it was such a simple thing I wanted. I've never collapsed from using my powers before…" she said, trailing off. Elsa didn't know why, but for some reason so much easier to confide in the icemaster rather than Anna.

Kristoff stopped by the table edge. "You- No, everyone," he emphasized, "gets tired sooner or later. Maybe you just need some rest."

"I've tried," said Elsa, slumping. "But I just can't fall asleep. Every time I close my eyes, I hear those voices from the Steps ringing inside my head." Brushing the books and maps in front of her, she continued, "reading these dull things haven't helped either. They're useless."

The mountain man just shrugged at the comment. A pause. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

Elsa wasn't entirely sure herself. _Anything really_, she thought to herself, as long as had a connection with the mysterious tale that had been relegated to her. She shook her head slowly. "How much did Anna tell you?"

"She said you talked with the sky," said Kristoff, frowning.

"I guess we did," smiled the queen. "It was beautiful, but I can't make any sense of it. These voices said they helped us- us humans, to settle here. By the sound of it, they weren't the only one that helped."

"The trolls," Kristoff noted.

Nodding in agreement, the queen continued. "Yes. The trolls were part of it too. But the voices at the Steps told us the story because the trolls, the vættir they called them, already had told theirs'. From what I can remember, it sounded like there was one more still."

The mountain man furrowed his brow, "The vættir, it's not just the trolls. It's… all kinds of creatures."

"I don't understand," said Elsa, confused.

"When I was a kid, Gran Pabbie told me about the trolls. They're vættir, but there are other things that are also called that. All wild beings, really."

Elsa pondered the situation. If the term referred to all mythical beings that lived out there, what else could have been helping the first settlers? Then the thought struck her. _Gods_.

Elsa recalled her tutelage in history. It had been far from her favourite subject, but her father had considered it important to know your own roots. Before the church established itself, the people in the north worshipped the Old Gods. There was a whole pantheon's worth, dozens of deities and hundreds of heroes. Elsa never committed any of the tales to memory, something that now caused a tinge of regret.

Even without a name to the image, the very notion of Old Gods were harrowing. _Trolls exist. I just talked to the sky, and now…_ Elsa shuddered and dismissed the thought the best she could. Only a fool would jump to conclusions as wild as these.

Repeating the last sentence from the voices under her breath, focusing, she turned to Kristoff and spoke. "Do you know what the frozen heart is?"

She could see the icemaster shift at the question. The name stirred stinging memories within the queen as well. Glancing into the distance, he was soon overcome by an expression of recognition. "Well," Kristoff began slowly, "there's a song that mention it." Catching Elsa's gaze, he cleared his throat. "There's a song- uh, a working song, that we harvesters sing. In it, we sing about the frozen heart."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Elsa waited intently for the second part of the explanation. Her mind had roused itself from the fatigue, racing with possible explanations for what this mysterious term could be. But no answer came. "Well?" she demanded of him.

"Oh- ah- it's a lake," said Kristoff. "Up north there's a small lake among the highest mountain peaks that's called the Frozen Heart." The mountain man walked around the table to one of the maps that lay spread across it. He circled an area with his finger. "It's so cold up there water freezes all year around. It used to be where you got the purest ice, but it was also the most dangerous. No one goes there anymore. The path collapsed years ago."

Elsa inspected the map. The area indicated was not far from the North Mountain, slightly more westward. Tracing a route, she turned to Kristoff. "Will you take me there?"

The icemaster held his hands up defensively. "Woah- Wait a second. I can take you there, but this really isn't the time for- I mean you-" The look from the queen cut him short. Realisation dawned on the man. "… You don't mean right now. Of course. Yes, I can- will. I will."

"Thank you."

"It won't be so easy," Kristoff added quickly. "There's no easy way to get to the lake. Neither if you know how to climb, and-"

"Neither of us?" asked the queen, stressing the last word.

"Anna's not that good at climbing and I you don't seem to know either," he replied.

Had it been anyone else, Elsa would have chastised them for addressing their ruler so rudely. Kristoff was granted a bit more leeway. She looked away, leaned over the map and spoke. "Anna won't be coming with us for this. If it's dangerous, I don't want to risk her getting hurt again. I was barely able to save her when we were at the Steps." She tensed, and said firmly, "Keep this a secret from Anna."

"Okay…" Kristoff muttered. "But she's going to be pissed when she finds out."

"I can deal with that," said Elsa. "Better that she's angry with me than the alternative. How soon can we be off?"

"At dawn if you want to." Kristoff gathered himself to continue. The queen didn't let him.

She had to press the matter, before doubt grew in the icemaster. If she wanted to keep Anna from joining them, this was the perfect moment. Elsa could have the physician keep the princess resting while she slipped away. "Make it so," she commanded. "Talk to Kai if you need anything. And tell him to keep this from Anna as well, if he asks."

The mountain man didn't answer, instead waiting for Elsa to meet his eyes, for an opening. Silence lay heavy for a while, before he finally succumbed to her will. "I'll go prepare."

Elsa kept her eyes fixed on the map on the table, still leaning over it as Kristoff left the library. Only when his steps were out of earshot did she relax. Trusting the man with this secret was a gamble. She wasn't sure if Kristoff's loyalties lay heavy enough with her sister for him to betray a queen's trust, but hoped that she had been forceful enough to keep him in line.

Left to her thoughts, the queen struggled to keep the encroaching guilt away. What she was doing skirted too close to her past patterns for comfort. _It's for her own best_. The thought dripped with falsehood.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully, this flowed a bit better than the last part. Please don't hesitate to let me know if something felt off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Comments and criticisms are welcome and encouraged. A good story cannot grow in a vacuum.

* * *

At the break of dawn, the guards keeping the Arendelle Castle gates saw Kristoff and another figure leave by reindeer-drawn cart. The back of which was loaded with supplies. Hidden under a hooded cloak, they could only guess who was travelling with the icemaster. Hours later, a commotion could be heard from inside the main building.

The large double doors swung open, making way for the uncompromising princess. Kai followed closely behind, pleadingly he spoke. "Your highness, please, listen to the doctor. You must rest!"

Anna marched towards the stables, clutching bags in one hand and securing a light cloak around her with the other. Her body was still sore, but the night's sleep had been more than enough to reinvigorate her for the task before her. She didn't bother to face the steward. "I'm not going to let my sister go up into the mountains by herself." She flung her bags at an unsuspecting stablehand who barely stopped them from impacting his face. "Ready my horse," she commanded and spun on the spot to face the steward, hands firmly on her hips.

Kai hesitated for a moment before he found the words. "Master Kristoff is with her, I am sure that the queen will be fine." A worried sigh; though she didn't know if it was meant for her or himself. "Your health is important, your highness. Please come back in."

The princess' stoic pose sunk a bit. Her face now showing worry rather than determination. "So is Elsa's. She got hurt just as much as I did yesterday. I was there… And that's why I'm going to get her." _She looked so tired._ Anna straightened her back and grabbed the reins that had been handed to her. "I won't let anyone stop me."

"Then, at least bring an escort," said the steward, following the princess out into the courtyard.

She bit her lip, pondering. Bringing one or two of the household guard would be prudent, but if Elsa didn't want to listen, they could just as well be used to bring Anna back to the castle. Against the orders of the queen, she held little power. She mounted her steed. "I'll be fine," she said patting the side of her horse's neck. "Sven is fast, but Konrad here is faster. I'll find Elsa and bring her back before you know it."

"Your Highness-," was the only thing Kai managed before the princess sped out of the gates.

To Anna, the houses of the castle town quickly disappeared between trees. Passing a bend, the traces of civilisation yielded completely to nature. Above, warm streaks of light made it through the foliage, marking noon. Elsa and Kristoff had left for the mountains half a day before her, but she'd ridden in that sleigh-cart before up to the ice lakes. Even if Sven was pulling as fast as he could, the pair would have to stop to dismantle the wheels when they reached the snowline. Anna spurred Konrad further.

Her day had started well enough. Sleeping in late, big breakfast, the full package. She had hoped to spend time with Kristoff, but he was nowhere to be found. When Elsa was missing as well and the servants tight-lipped, she knew something wasn't quite right. The plans Anna found in the library had revealed her sister's plans, much to her delight and at the same time added heaps to her worries. Without doubt, Elsa was the smarter girl between the two, having spent infinitely more time studying and preparing herself for rule. If the queen's journey was a secret, she would never have let a glaring weakness such as the trails in the library remain. _Something was wrong. But what?_

* * *

The day stretched on as Anna rode through the forests that slowly shifted into evergreens. When she finally admitted to not being the huntress she imagined herself to be, the sun stood bloated behind pink and crimson clouds smeared across the sky. She was following a trail of sorts, but the forest path that she and Kristoff so often travelled had been lost hours ago.

Faintly, between the call of animals and noises from the undergrowth, Anna could hear the soft tones of an instrument being played. She had heard this melody before, played by a stream. Against her better judgement, what little she had, Anna followed the music deeper into the woods. Shifting in the saddle, she listened intently after her guide.

Delving deeper into the wild, trees and bushels parted to reveal a small brook. The clear sound of water upon rocks acted as background to a beautiful violin tune. Slightly upstream, Anna saw the strangely familiar shape of a naked man standing in the waters, an instrument to his chin. His body was perfection, waters lapping against his ankles. Instinctively, the princess drew her hands to her face to shield maiden eyes from the display; though her fingers spread to allow for a peek.

The River Man stopped his performance as the princess came into view. A wide smile grew on his face. "Well met, fair princess. We cross paths again," he said sweetly.

Anna drew back in her seat, trying to create some distance between the two of them. She couldn't remember any details for their previous meeting, just fleeting impressions. The discomfort at seeing his smile and hearing his words was one such returning feeling.

"Lay your fears to rest," he continued. "No tune or song of mine today will enthral you." His hand closed, causing the instrument he held to crumble into leaves that fell to the wind and waters. Reaching out, the River Man beckoned for her to come closer.

The princess slid off her horse, but stayed by it. "Why should I trust you?" she asked carefully. The stories Kristoff had told her about the creatures of the wild all shared one common trait: they were dangerous and you should always be careful. When Anna asked about the trolls, the icemaster had deflected the question.

"I will provide reasons twofold, princess," the River Man replied, almost haughtily. He held up a finger. "First, my oath still binds me. I bear no ill will against man as long as the price is paid." Another finger shot up. "Second, and more importantly, the price has been paid."

Anna's expression became one of confusion. "Price?" she echoed. "What price?"

The River Man let out a chuckle, "A question well suited for your sister."

A moment of silence followed, the two staring at each other. Anna found the River Man's face impossible to read. _He never answered the question_. Questions amassed in her mind, the most important easily bubbling to the forefront. She walked closer to the waters.

"My sister? Elsa's here?"

"She is not, princess," said the man, shaking his head slowly. Anna's face must have been revealing, for the creature spoke. "You are troubled. You seek the Queen."

"Yes," replied Anna, looking to the water. She wrung her hands. "It's not going… that well."

The River Man bowed deeply. "Then I offer my aid, your highness. Let me help you find Queen Elsa."

The princess lit up, almost bouncing. "Really? You'll help?" she asked excitedly. Getting help so readily was the last thing Anna had expected after her last encounter. Her glee washed away any notions of suspicion. "Do you know where she is?" she pressed on.

"Alas, I do not," said the creature. "But I know one who does."

Again, he beckoned for the princess to come closer. Anna obliged, leading Konrad into the brook. Much closer to him, it became harder to ignore his condition. She turned aside and held up a hand to shield herself. "Could you, eh, wear a pair of pants or something?" she asked awkwardly, a grimace on her face.

The River Man looked at her flatly, then down and up again. He nodded, followed by the brook splashing upwards to create a fine set of clothes, decorated in waves and flowers. Motioning towards the trees on the other side of the flowing waters, he spoke. "Shall we go, princess? My friend awaits deeper within." The world seemed to bulge at where he indicated, bushes moving aside to make way for the pair.

"Woah," Anna gasped. "Yeah. Wow. I'm ready. Let's do this."

* * *

The trek through the forest was effortless for the River Man. To Anna, he gracefully flowed over the stones and roots. The plants made way for him just as gentry made way for highborn. Meanwhile, she was struggling to keep the same pace as the path gently closed behind him. "So, uh. Who's this friend you mentioned?" she asked, glancing back and forth between the terrain and his back.

"In truth, your majesty, 'friend' is too strong a word," said the man, more grimly than before. "She is however not unreasonable. I am convinced she will aid you in your plight." Turning to face her, his face was now severe. "Be warned, princess. Your title will serve you poorly here, and whatever you do, comment not on her appearance."

Anna swallowed hard. Suddenly, the forest seemed much darker. The softer lights of dusk were gone, replaced by strange coloured dots in the dark. Whatever had maintained the glow around her and the River Man was fading rapidly. Tightening her grip around Konrad's reins, she answered meekly, "okay."

"Good," said the River Man, flashing a smile. It did not help.

The rest of their march was draped in heavy silence. Anna still had question for the creature, but his warnings had created too much tension for her to comfortably pierce. She pressed closer to her mount, seeking comfort from the animal that seemed oblivious to the potential danger they approached.

They came to a drop, surrounded by large, moss-covered rocks reminiscent of the formations that decorated the troll's valley. Along the rim, large trees shot upward with roots twisting between the stone, converging like a spiral at the centre of the depression. Unlike the dark wilderness the pair had travelled through, this place was bright. The stark difference forced Anna to blink away spots that formed in her field of vision.

As the dancing spots faded, she took note of the being down below. She saw a woman, naked and strangely pale but strikingly beautiful. Her long hair was wreathed in flowers and branches. _What's the deal with these people and clothes?_

The River Man went ahead, motioning for Anna to follow. She led her horse carefully down the slope, almost tripping more than once. Stumbling back up, she smoothed her dress and approached with small steps. The woman was far from what she had expected, having neither glowing red eyes nor sharp fangs. An intimidating aura still surrounded her that reminded Anna of her sister.

The pale woman stood slightly taller than the princess. She arched a brow at the girl and turned to face the man next to her. Bowing, he said, "my lady. This is Anna, princess of Arendelle."

"What is the meaning of this?" she sneered. Advancing on the River Man, her voice darkened. "Did you think to flaunt your quarry?" The woman turned against Anna, a look of disdain. "If you are to have her, stay in your waters to do the deed."

Both Anna and her companion stepped back. Holding his hands up to calm the woman, the River Man spoke. "You mistake our intentions! We come to seek your aid, my Lady, nothing else." Seeing her features soften, he pressed on. "The princess seeks her sister."

The pale woman shook her head with annoyance. "Mistake me not for some common troll. I serve not at human whims, princess or not."

"The price has been paid," shrugged the River Man. "Or have time faded your memory?"

She snorted at the question. "Such insolence. I have been given nothing-"

"But I have, my lady. A payment I can pass to you. I assure you of its worth." He motioned for her to come closer. The woman's eyes narrowed, and she leaned in. A whispering conversation followed between the two, ending with a reserved expression on the lady.

"Please," said Anna, "I thought that- No, I mean, I can't find her, but I know something's wrong. I just do. I have to find her." She glanced at the River Man, who nodded for her to continue. "Elsa and I talked with… something at some cliffs by the sea and they told us about something called the 'Frozen Heart'."

The River man and the pale woman shared a look. "A lake high among the peaks," the woman noted. "Though I sense your sister elsewhere."

"Where? Is she close?"

The woman gazed into the distance. "Not to us. She is deep within the mountains. I can take you to her."

"Can you? Yes. Yes! Please!" Anna said excitedly, eyes darting between the two creatures. Pulling her horse closer, she readied herself. "How far away is it?"

"It matters not, child. Come," said the woman flatly, walking toward the edge of the area.

Anna barely stifled a gasp when she saw the woman turn. Instead of smooth skin, there was instead a gaping hole, stretching from the small of her back up to her shoulder blades. The edges of the hollow had the appearance of rotting bark and grey moss. Within she spied mushrooms and spider webs. The princess looked with wide eyes at the river man, who put a finger to his lips. Anna held her breath.

"Go with her," the man mouthed. The princess nodded in thanks.

The pale woman placed a hand on one of the large trees and stroked the bark. Seeing Anna close behind, the pale woman walked around behind the trunk. The princess quickly followed, pulling her horse behind her.

A cold wind struck her straight in the chest, sapping her warmth. She could feel crisp snow crunch underfoot, letting her sink down halfway to her calves. Spinning sharply around, Anna saw nothing but snow, pines and darkness. The strange depression was gone. She turned again and was greeted by an eyeful of breasts.

The princess staggered backwards into Konrad. Whatever distance she had managed was closed in an instant by the pale woman, her strides leaving no trance on the snow. The creature leaned in close towards Anna, forcing eye contact, and their faces inches from each other. "The queen awaits nary a league away," she said in a low voice. "A word of warning; that which she seeks is equal parts beautiful and dangerous. If she sees one but not the other, she will not return as your sister, if at all."

Whatever worried thought that had formed in Anna's mind was disrupted. The pale woman cupped her face, making her wince and close her eyes at the unexpected touch. A smell of grass and wildflowers filled her senses as she felt a pair of lips on her own. The kiss pressed her back against the horse. She felt a flush of warmth and a strange crackling sensation all over her body.

Anna felt a hot breath on her face. "I cannot contest the queen in this. But, this should ward you when danger comes," she heard the pale woman say. When the princess opened her eyes, she was alone. Beyond the snow-laden crest of the hill, a thin column of smoke could be seen.


	11. Chapter 11

A faint smell of smoke permeated the small wooden cabin. From the bed on which Elsa was sitting, it barely overtook Sven's musk. She had found the creature affable, seemingly more intelligent than the average reindeer. Admittedly, she hadn't been in contact with other reindeer than the one she just spent the day with, but imagination and books helped.

Kristoff leaned back on his friend, examining roped and tools. They had reached the snowline late that afternoon and settled down in the cabin not long after. Just as the mountain man had told her, the path up to the lake was inaccessible. What once was a proper path had been reduced to awkward cliffs. A possible, but difficult climb was the assessment.

Elsa looked up from her book, rubbing the bridge of her nose and let a yawn slip. Her eyes stung, either from reading or the tears that had come with her tired state.

"You should get some rest," said Kristoff, still focused on his work.

Glancing back and forth between the book in her lap and her guide, Elsa supressed a flash of annoyance. A night of restless sleep followed by a day worth of travel had left her drained. Kristoff had dashed any hope of rest on the way up. She was merely making polite conversation when it took a sharp turn into stories about creatures of the wild. Unfortunately for her, the tales were fascinating.

Elsa placed the book down on the floorboards, grudgingly yielding to the suggestion. Changing clothes felt too much of a bother, even if there was an appropriate place for her to do so in the tiny space that was the building. Instead, she simply slumped down into the bed.

Then and there, the rustic bed Elsa lay on felt better than all the down-filled monstrosities that the castle housed. Sleep came quickly.

A series of sharp knocks on the door jolted her awake. The iron fittings rattled much too loudly against the wood. Elsa jerked up from the bed, still half-covered in her cloak, in time to catch Kristoff's surprised look.

The mountain man placed a hand on a handle in his belt and approached the door. She could see Kristoff breathe deeply just before opening. A moment later, his grip loosened. "Anna?"

Elsa could hear her sister's voice from behind the giant back that was blocking her view. "Hey," it said sheepishly. Kristoff moved aside, letting the princess enter. She brushed away snow from her clothes and scanned the small space, then turned to face her boyfriend. "Konrad is still out there. Could you help him settle in?" she asked.

Kristoff nodded. "Sure. I have some extra blankets in the sled." He shuffled past Anna and disappeared into the night, closing the door behind him.

The sisters looked at each other in silence, neither willing to start the conversation. Elsa's mind was working through the drowsiness. How Anna had managed to find the cottage was a mystery. Only the head steward knew about her expedition. The rest of the castle staff saw only her hooded figure when she left on Kristoff's cart. Considering Kai's loyalty, it was doubtful that he would betray her trust. He had after all spent over a decade caring for the family without prying too far.

Elsa broke the tension first. "Anna, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here for you," replied the princess.

"For me? What do you…" Elsa began, trying to process the situation. Things risked coming apart at her sister's arrival. What good were her plans if Anna was here with her? She swung her legs down and stood, letting the cloak fall. "No. You shouldn't be here," she said.

The queen quickly realized it wasn't the right thing to say. Anna's eyes narrowed on her. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked sharply.

The older girl exhaled slowly, meeting her sister's gaze. As diplomatically as she could manage, she said "It means you should still be at the castle, resting."

"So should you, Elsa," said Anna, not missing a beat.

"I'm fine"

The princess moved closer, her face now a frown. "No you're not," she said, gesturing at the older girl. "Have you looked at yourself?"

Elsa didn't have to consult a mirror to assess her state. A simple shift in stance would be enough to drag fabric over tender bruises, causing them to sting. The doctor said they would go down in a few days' time, but she had her doubts. "I have, and I assure you, I am fine," said Elsa, skirting the truth. She was beginning to suspect her sister's methods. The need to direct the conversation elsewhere became pressing. "Did you come here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I did," came the reply.

The queen supressed a grin; she'd found her foothold. Instead, she shook her head and said "you shouldn't be so reckless, Anna. You're the princess." Letting out a sigh, she went for the proverbial killing blow. "Tomorrow, you will wait here until we're done. Then we can return to Arendelle together."

Anna blinked with realization at the veiled command. "What? No! I'm coming with you-," she blurted out before getting cut off by Elsa.

"No you're not," affirmed the elder. "It's dangerous; I can't see you getting hurt because of this."

"Oh. So it's okay if you're in danger?" Anna snapped back.

The princess advanced.

"You think I don't worry? That I don't care?" she demanded, drawing closer. "Why do you think it's okay for you to do stuff like this? What if something happens to you?"

"It's just a lake. Kristoff has been on hundreds of them before. This is no different."

"I'm being serious Elsa!" the younger girl yelled. For a while, her chest was heaving. Then, she calmed down and spoke. "Something will happen up there… something really dangerous."

Elsa stared at her sister, taken aback by how ominous the last comment had been compared to the previous outburst. She could see out of the corner of her eye how the mountain man carefully snuck into the room. The tension and growing irritability kept her from realizing the worried features of the younger girl. "You don't know that," she countered flatly.

"Actually…" Anna said, hesitating. "I do." She turned away from Elsa, focusing on some spot in a corner. "I met the River Man on the way up here. And a lady with no back and flowers in her hair. They said you would be in danger if you went up to the lake. That-"

"Anna! What were you thinking?" The name alone was enough to remind Elsa of the creature and its strange spell. Kristoff's tales just added fuel to the fire. "Do you have any idea how dangerous they can be?"

Anna spun back, fixing her eyes on her sister. "Do you, Elsa?" she retorted, her vigour returning. "Since when did you become an expert?" Another step. "They were _nothing_ but helpful to me."

The mountain man had been quietly watching the scene unfold from his place at the door. With a tinge of worry, he said "they're not as nice as you think, Anna. Vættir don't help people without getting something in return."

The princess turned. "Look, I don't think-"

"No, you don't!" Elsa interrupted. "And that's the problem. How can you trust those creatures to just tell the truth?" Her thoughts were blurring; Anna at the mercy of some monster's trick, her own powers failing. She reached out for the first thing, not even considering the words. Elsa jabbed a finger towards her sister. "This is like Hans all over again!"

Anna snarled. "You trusted him too!"

"That is not the point-"

"That's exactly the point!" Anna was yelling, the forcefulness making the others cower. She marched on Elsa. "You think you know everything, that you know best! But you don't!"

Elsa boiled over, meeting fire with fire. "Enough! I am your _queen_, and I command you to-"

She didn't get the chance to finish. Anna was upon her, even louder. "Yeah? Well out here you're just my _sister_ and I don't care what your orders are!" The princess grabbed her by the shoulders. "For once, just _once_ when it's important, will you just listen to me?"

Elsa stood stiffly, eyes wide, drawing small and shallow breaths. She grasped for a reply, but her mind was blanking out. Sensing her struggles, Anna let go and pulled back.

"I- I need a moment," Elsa said weakly, looking around the cabin. Her focus fell on the door. Moments later, she was gone.

The princess remained motionless, still looking at the where Elsa had stood.

* * *

Elsa had lost track of time. At first, she had only been walking. Now there was a goal.

She marched through the mountainous landscape, barely disturbing the field of blue and white. Had it not been for the snow and ice illuminating her surroundings, they would have been impossible to navigate. Now, it was merely tiring. Far ahead, she spied the cliff face Kristoff had shown her earlier. The sheer surface stretched upwards, covered in streaks of snow. Massive cliffs shot out from the ground in front of it, suggesting the path that once led up to the peak before crumbling into its current form. At the very top, the alleged Frozen Heart awaited out of sight.

In her mind, memories of her recent spat with Anna glowed. It had become a storm of emotion, no sense of reason in sight. The more she thought about it, the more her irritation intensified. She felt the need to focus, and the one thing that remain clear was her task.

Standing before the monolithic stone formations, Elsa paused for a while to drink in the sights and summon back the day that had past. She had been here with the mountain man, before nightfall, to plan for their ascent to the top. There was no easy way to reach to the top. The cliff face shot out at an awkward angle, making it difficult to scale, even for experienced climbers. Using her powers to reach the top had been out of the question. Elsa felt no confidence in her conjured ice. Though it looked as clear and strong as before, her magical creations were now often brittle to the touch, thoroughly unsuitable for climbing.

A freezing wind pressed against her. It brought a chill that would have caused others to bring their cloaks closer. It whipped up powdery snow into the sky. Elsa drew a deep breath, filling her lungs with clear mountain air in an attempt to focus her weary and cluttered mind. There was no way for her to make the climb alone, but going back to the cabin for help would mean facing Anna again. The idea of going behind her back stung, but Elsa needed to know. If she wanted to get up there, magic was the only solution.

_The ice won't hold, _a part of her noted. _It doesn't have to be ice_, came the reply.

Elsa dug her heel into the snow. Controlling and conjuring ice was the most prominent of her abilities, but not the only one. She twisted her arms above, small magical flakes of ice coalescing. With a thrusting motion, the magic was sent forward and out. It drew the snow around her and guided it into a vortex, crashing into the numerous pillars that led to the top and linking them together in a torrent of white. It wasn't enough. Struggling, Elsa closed her eyes and pressed her mind further to force the magic into submission. She slowly clenched her fists, exhaling. From ground to peak, the snow compacted. A layer of frost flashed between the individual flakes and fixed them to a lattice.

Her creation was complete. The packed snow ended up being far less elegant than the crystalline staircase that bridged the chasm before her palace, but right now function trumped form. Hopefully, the use of natural snow would keep it together longer than her entirely magical conjurations. With a huff, Elsa lifted her skirt and began her ascent up the bridge to the lake.

The bridge held, frost crunched underfoot and when she stepped on to the rim surrounding the lake her legs were burning.

Breathing heavily and rubbing her things, Elsa took a moment to gather her strength. Her lack of rest was taking its toll, but the answers were so close. The Frozen Heart lay before her, a large circular sheet of ice covering what she could only assume was water. The edges were smoothened by wind and snow banks. Across the pale surface, small particles danced in silver light and mountain winds. For a moment, the glittering reflections flashed in unison a form far out on the lake.

She took a careful step, testing the ice. Intricate patterns flickered beneath the surface, spreading. Ahead, the form pulsed again in the airborne snow. Elsa didn't notice the winds picking up, ever so slowly, nor the snow that drifted down from the midnight sky, now blossoming into lights.

Elsa advanced.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so the spat between the sisters was kind of strange to write and I'm still unsure about how the characters came though well enough or not. Please don't hesitate providing feedback on that part (or any other for that matter). Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Kristoff approached the princess; the girl still staring into space. Touching her arm gently, he asked "Are you okay?"

The rush from earlier remained, in a sense. It made Anna want to drive her fist into something, just for the release. But a sinking feeling anchored her to the ground. She couldn't help but recall the last time she fought with her sister. Not really a fight, more of a confrontation, but it had been enough to cause the endless winter. She whimpered in response.

Kristoff pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She closed her eyes and let the warmth and the smell of pine and sweat wash over her. It was a particular smell that stood out in the world of a princess, but it brought her comfort.

He spoke softly into her hair. "Hey- Hey, there. It's going to be alright."

Anna hugged him back and squeezed. "I messed it up, didn't I?" she asked into his chest. Burying her head deeper, she let out a slow breath. "Why do I keep messing things up?"

"It's not your fault. Sisters fight, all siblings do," he replied.

The energy slowly left the princess. Her arms slid down to her sides, but her head remained pressed against Kristoff. He leaned his cheek down towards her head. "Just give Elsa some space. She'll come around and you can talk it out."

She nodded, and for a very long while, they just stood there. Anna lost herself in Kristoff, to the gentle rise of his chest, the sound of his heart, how he carefully stroked her shoulder with a thumb. Outside, the wind picked up. It's force rattling the door and the shutters.

The mountain man pulled back and looked into her eyes. He took a deep breath. "I know Elsa said… she was rough, but she was right about the vaettir."

"Kristoff…" Anna began, but the look from the mountain man silenced her.

"They always get something in return, Anna," he said, frowning. There was a pause. "What did you…"

Anna huffed. "Not a thing! The River Man kept saying that the price was paid."

Kristoff blinked with confusion. "But there's always… what? Then who could have…"

"The River Man told me to ask Elsa," the princess answered.

"Good idea."

Anna straightened up, smoothing her skirt and adjusting her cloak. "Time to be the bigger man," she said to herself. Kristoff smiled encouragingly. "Girl," she corrected. "Person." Letting out a breath, she went for the door.

Warm light spilled into the night. Anna searched, but Elsa stood nowhere to be found. She took a few steps out, hoping to catch a glimpse of her sister around the proverbial corner. Nothing. There weren't even traces in the snow that blanketed the surroundings for miles aside from the trails Anna had left herself when she approached from beyond the hill. A strong gust of freezing mountain wind sent a chill through her. "Kristoff!" she called back into the cabin.

He popped up in the doorframe. "Anna? What's the matter?"

"Elsa's gone."

"What?"

Kristoff went through the motions as Anna had moments earlier, producing the same result. He ended up among the snowdrifts, peering deep into the night. "I can't see her," he said. Turning to the mountains in the distance, he went on. "But I think I know where she's headed."

"The lake?" she asked.

Kristoff nodded. "I'll grab my gear," he said firmly, dashing into the cabin. "Let's hope Elsa doesn't try to scale the cliffs on her own. It's dangerous enough during the day… "

The princess giggled. "She's not me, you know."

She got a worried smile in return.

Anna fought the snow. As the pair moved closer to the frozen lake, the depth of the power had increased dramatically. From a few inches worth to what now reached almost above her knees. She carried her skirts around her, pulling a leg out from the depths of snow to take another step. "Are we there yet?" she grunted.

"Almost," replied Kristoff. "Just a little more."

The distance described was enough to take the wind out of the princess by the end of it all. A numbing cold and sharp winds sapping her strength far more efficiently than the march. Reaching the cliffs leading up to the Frozen Heart, the texture of the snow had changed from a light power to a stiffer, more compact form. When they finally stood before Elsa's creation, it was as if they walked on solid, white ground.

"Woah," the pair said in unison.

Anna marvelled at the bridge that twisted between the cliffs, its surface had almost a polished sheen to it. Beneath it was a glittering layer of blue and teal hues. At the base she spied a set of footprints leading upwards, depressions in a fuzzy layer of patterned frost. She glanced at Kristoff and said "Looks like she didn't climb after all."

Kristoff hefted his gear. "Yeah…" he said, trailing. His eyes followed the path all the way up to the top. Nested between the silhouette of the cliffs and the night sky, weak bloomed outwards. He nudged Anna and pointed with a gloved hand. "Something's happening up there."

A gust of wind cut across their spot. The princess pulled her cloak closer and turned to Kristoff. "Let's go!" she yelled against the current. He yelled something back, but it didn't carry well enough. Yielding to the elements, he simply waved vigorously as a signal for the two to begin their ascent.

The bridge creaked ominously as they moved across it. Crossing the third segment between two giant stone monoliths, an audible crack echoed across the field. Fractures spread from beneath their footsteps and snaked down the sides of the frozen bridge. The sound of shuffling snow filled Anna's ears. She shot a glance backwards and saw the base of the construct failing. Massive chunks of snow and ice were falling to the ground far below. She felt a hand slapping into her back. "Go. GO!" yelled Kristoff, pushing her forward as hard as he could.

She pulled at her skirts and broke into a wild run. The mountain man ran next to her, taking giant strides with ease. He struggled with his gear, untangling ropes to wrap them around the handle of a climbing pick. She could feel the ground giving way under her. The cold, black rock were so close ahead. Cold air burned her lungs. If Anna could only reach it, she could be safe. Suddenly, one fear was replaced with another when she felt Kristoff's hands close around her, sweeping her off the ground with one large motion.

Anna let out a yelp when she flew through the air and another one when she hit the hard surface. The impetus of the impact sent her rolling. She scrambled for a grip against the smooth, compact snow surface, but the small cracks that had formed crumbled under her mittens. She could feel the slope turning downwards. In a mad panic, Anna kicked out with her boots. Crisp snow shattered under the pressure and she dug in as deeply as she could.

She had scrunched her body together, her eyes pressed closed in fear. Anna's breath was short and shallow, her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. When the muted sound of snow on snow faded and she opened her eyes to peek around, she found herself teetering on the edge of a sharp stone outshoot. The flat peak of the massive monolith lay just above her. She leaned back into the snow, and called out. "Kristoff?"

No answer.

"Kristoff!"

Anna felt a length of rope smack her in the face. "Anna, are you hurt" she heard Kristoff gasp from above. She pulled at the robe and clambered up the side to join the mountain man. He too was covered in snow.

Anna breathed heavily. "I'll live." Then her eyes went wide, catching the injury on Kristoff's face. A series of long scratches formed a patch of red skin. Small beads of blood were forming. She winced sympathetically when motioned to touch the wound. "You're hurt," Anna mouthed worriedly.

Kristoff guided her hand away. "It's just a scratch." He turned to face the final plateau above them, the platform to which the final part of the bridge stretched a few moments ago. The lights were stronger now, pulsing every now and then with increasing brilliance. Around them, the wind was picking up.

* * *

Elsa reached out to touch the suspension of snow in the air that at instances formed a very human silhouette. The flakes were much too big and much too intricate to be natural snow, but she was sure that these were not creations of her own. At contact, a flake split into smaller pieces that were carried away by the wind. The glittering constellation split apart.

The voice she heard was gentle. "Welcome," it said. There was a familiarity about it, like the voice of a parent or sibling, even memories of Kai and Gerda flashed past. Elsa felt as if she'd heard the voice her entire life, she could not place it.

She spoke anxiously. "Who are you?"

"You have sought me, yet you do not know?" the voice asked with a hint of amusement.

"I don't!" Elsa exclaimed. She turned and searched her surroundings. "They- the trolls and the… powers at the Glaze Steps told me I would learn the final part here; at the Frozen Heart! They never said who you were."

The wind intensified to a howling gale, but it's presence wasn't felt where Elsa stood. A chiming chuckle could be heard. "A courtesy they were right in providing." Snow and ice gathered and spun into a human shape. From feet to waist, only a rough outline was formed. Above it, increasingly fine crystal dust grew into arms and head. The being shared Elsa's features to an extent, though there were still an alien air about it. Deep within its eyes, she saw two glowing dots.

"I too heard the plea of man that day," the voice began. Taking small steps, it paced. "Like the Vaettir and the Aspects. I saw within man something beautiful shining through even as I witnessed the struggle of your kin." It turned and held its arms wide. "So I gathered all that I was and drew back. I returned to the highest peaks, to the northlands were my brethren hold no power."

Elsa frowned. "Your brethren?"

"Yes, far more adored," it sighed, "though capable of severities equal to my own. But I harbour no ill will against Summer."

Elsa's eyes widened as thoughts fell into place. Elsa spoke in a hushed voice. "You are…"

"Yes." The being smiled. "I am Winter."

The aurora pulsed overhead and a crisp cold rolled outwards. Taking a few steps closer, she said, "so like the… Aspects, you helped us survive here. You gave us warmer summers, mild winters."

It lowered its arms. "There is truth in that my gentleness aided your kin," it said, shaking its head. "However, my blessing to man was another."

"I don't understand."

The distance between the two was crossed in an instant. "Love is the beauty I witnessed in man. And I am filled with joy that love still holds fast in the hearts of Arendelle. It is a powerful, unimaginably powerful force. That capacity for care, the love that your kind hold is your greatest strength. With it burning within you, for the sake of which it is directed against, your kind will stand against whatever foe, move whatever obstacle you come across. It changes the world."

The avatar placed a gentle hand square on Elsa's chest. It felt cold. "My blessing is what you hold within. That day, I anointed man with my power. I desired man to see my beauty, to feel joy at my coming, to consider me a friend rather than a foe. Love burns strong within you, to it I extend and add my own."

"My power," Elsa whispered, "it comes from you?"

Winter nodded.

Elsa was at a loss for words. She'd wondered her whole life why she'd been able to do these things. For the longest time, ever since she hurt Anna, she was convinced it was a curse. The endless winter and her sister's sacrifice had broken that idea, but only now did she feel to her very core that her powers were something more. Something bigger.

She took the hand of the avatar, her clothes cracking under the movement. "Are there others like me?" she asked, eyes wide with wonder, her mind focused.

Its features fell but a fraction, though still noticeable. Within Winter's eyes, the lights flickered. "No. There are not," it said in a low voice. "In the days of old, there were many, many more."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"You wish to hear this tale? Truly?" It gestured around it. "This place–"

"Please," Elsa interrupted, "I need to know more."

The avatar paused for a moment, gauging Elsa with a gaze. "Very well," it agreed.

* * *

Anna took Kristoff's hand and let herself get hauled over the edge of the plateau and unto the top of the peak that housed the frozen lake. The very moment she touched solid ground, the princess dropped to her knees. Her legs weren't particularly tired, but her arms were as good as spent and the fatigue spread quickly.

She rolled her head at Kristoff and spoke. "Thanks… that was way harder than it looked like."

He knelt down next to her and grunted with exertion. "You did good." Turning towards the lake, Kristoff's face went grim. "But I don't think it's over yet."

Overhead, the aurora pulsed intensely, pouring it's multi-coloured light over the scene before them. Across the frozen lake, a strange storm endured. Swathes of snow were slowly twisting in supernatural patterns, together forming a hollow pillar. In the centre of it all stood a pale shape that was Elsa, unmoving in the winds. Anna strained to get a better look, glimpsing some other form next to her sister. Her thought quickly rushed back to the warning the pale woman had given her. Something was out there with Elsa, something dangerous.

"Elsa," the princess said weakly between breaths that coalesced into wispy trails in the air. Gathering her strength, she stood and marched on the edge of the lake. Whatever was out there would have to deal with her if they wanted Elsa. Just as her boot was about to pass over the ice, she felt a tug on her cloak. Kristoff was beside her.

He shook his head, brows furrowed. "Don't," he said simply, pushing Anna back. With a nod, he indicated the source of his worry.

There was a break in the air, thin jagged shifts stretching from the edge of the lake upwards. Across the lines, the world warped slightly, as if viewed through a piece of glass. Every now and then, shards seemed to jitter from it only to fall back in moments later. Anna glanced around. The strange phenomena encircled the entire lake, a layer upon the storm that raged. The princess bit her lip, hand hovering by the border. She couldn't even begin to grasp what strange powers were in the air, what they would do if crossed. What she did know was that on the other side of that line her sister needed her.

Following another pulse of the aurora, savage winds descended on the plateau. They impacted the princess, sending her into Kristoff for support. With Anna in his arms, he knelt and braced against whatever piece of ice or stone he could find beneath the snow. He tried to scream something, but against the force that pressed down on them, even sounds were lost.

Anna saw through squinting eyes how something broke, far in on the lake. Trapped under the onslaught of the winds, no sound made it through, but she could feel it. A sound echoed in her mind as pieces were falling from the pale figure. It was the cue she subconsciously waited for. With an explosive thrust, she leapt forward from the safety that was Kristoff's arms, her own held high in protection.

She never heard the expected crash and shattering of ethereal glass when passing the strange boundary. Only a flickering could be seen. On the other side, for a short moment, the mountain man flailed against the wind. She saw him drive his pick into the ground. His mouth moved, but nothing made it past.

Out on the ice, everything was muted and calm. She felt the crisp crunch of ice underfoot. It grew and broke off along with the beat of the light, like a living thing. The air was painfully cold, every breath a bundle of icy daggers to her chest. She held her gloves in front for inspection. Ice grew into the material. A different kind of ice from what her sister used to create – the crystals didn't blossom outwards. Instead, they permeated every fibre, making the gloves hard and crisp. Instinct told her that time was short, for her if not for Elsa.

Anna clenched her fists and burst into a run towards the centre of the lake. Her clothes began to crack under the sheer intensity of the movement. A few strides later, her long skirt was in solid tatters, her bodice was trailing pieces behind her. Supressing a fleeting thought on modesty, Anna surged on. Elsa wasn't far away now. A human shape stood next to her, seemingly made out of ice. Its dead features glittered ominously in the night. Another jolt. The last pieces of clothing broke off the princess.

She felt her skin flake.

Anna looked down in mesmerized horror how large pieces of her peeled off into dead leaves and flower petals. She dragged fingers across her forearm, causing another puff of foliage to fly off. Layers upon layers of autumn colours waited beneath. Anna blinked, set the terror aside and kept running. She knew reaching Elsa was more important. She could feel it in her gut.

The last few yards were covered in a slide, leaving a trail of frozen leaves across the growing frost. Her sister came full into view, strangely still and facing the odd creature. Their lips moved, but nothing could be heard.

Anna's voice was hoarse. So very little moisture remained. "…elsa!"

Elsa's eyes were dulling, their light glossed over by the cold. Her skin paled as patterns of frost crept inward from her fingertips. Her dress was splintering with every move she made. She didn't feel any of it, overwhelmed by the sense of awe that filler her. Winter's tale had brought a terrifying perspective. Compared to the first men in the north, her own sorceries were like the scribbles of a child having just discovered how to draw. There was power and emotion, but no finesse, no real control. It resonated within her. For all she had attempted and struggled, she had only scratched the surface.

"I never thought…" she said under her breath. Elsa was trailing, searching for words. "The things that Sigurn and Sindri did…"

Winter smiled brightly. "Ancient blood flows within the house of Aren. Though it has been long, your bond to me has not waned."

The princess called out again. "… elsa! can you hear me? please!"

Elsa's features sank. "I'm sorry," she said, averting her eyes. "But I don't think that's true." The ice wreathing her hands were beautiful, so unlike her own. "My ice just… breaks apart, no matter how hard I try."

"… get away from her …"

"No lies escape my lips," the avatar declared. "Your powers eclipse even the heroes of old. They are boundless like my skies."

She looked at the avatar, dejected. "But–"

"… esla …"

Winter interrupted, sharp and clear. "You cannot force the ice and the cold." It came closer, holding a hand between them. Frozen powers danced around it. "They will never yield and they will splinter. You must remember the love you hold within you. Let us hear the whispers of your heart." The hand returned to her chest. "Let not fear twist them. For we drink deep and make them manifest."

"… elsa!"

The avatar's arm shattered under the force of Anna's blow. She had brought down her arms in a wide arc; hands bundled together into a ball. With a savage kick, she forced the icy creature backwards. The princess seemed to say something, but Elsa couldn't hear it through the haze.

The younger girl's naked form alarmed her. Every inch of her skin was covered in leaves that seemed to erupt from her. Among the strawberry strands of hair were flowers and branches, growing and breaking off. Anna stood hunched over, facing Winter with some aggressive pose. She managed to glance back at Elsa before falling to the ground in a burst of foliage.

Elsa quickly knelt down beside her. She didn't dare touch her sister, afraid to hurt her somehow. "Anna!" she called, voice breaking. Her eyes turned to the Avatar. "What's happening?"

"A ward from the Lady of the Forest." Seeing Elsa's confusion, it leaned closer. "It is what keeps her alive in my presence. But it can only last so long before failing."

"What… how do I save her?"

Winter straightened up. "I wish no fell fate on you on your kin, so I take my leave; as I should have long ago. But to be safe, add your ward to the Lady's that you may properly repay your sister for her bravery later." It smiled, surprisingly warmly for what it was. Then, the mask broke, dissolving into crystal dust.

With each beat, the aurora faded slightly, returning dominion to the moon and the stars. Elsa carefully lifted her sister's unconscious form, cupping her face. She recalled a passage from Sigurn's tale. _A kiss to protect against the cold._ Letting out a slow breath, power swelled within. Anna's chapped lips touched her own.

Far in the distance, Kristoff was running towards them.

The princess opened her eyes slightly. She tried to speak, but was hushed by Elsa. "You'll be okay," the elder comforted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Anna smirked. "… It's what sisters do."


	13. Chapter 13 (end)

Muted murmurs could be heard from beyond the large doors that led into the main stateroom. The wood was surprisingly, and unfortunately well suited for blocking traveling sounds. Still leaning with an ear pressed against the door, Anna reached a hand behind her back and felt cold glass placed against it. "Thank you," she whispered merrily, oblivious to the disapproving look Gerda had given her.

The head maid chided in hushed tones. "Your highness, this really isn't–"

Anna waved at her dismissively. "Not now, Gerda. I'm trying to listen."

The offer for the princess to join in on the meeting had been brought up during brunch, but summarily rejected. Facing a cadre of foreign dignitaries and diplomats was an imposing prospect. Elsa didn't need a bumbling princess stumbling over her skirts and a foot in her mouth for something as important as this. Especially for something as important as the first big official meeting to apologise for the endless winter in person.

Anna still didn't feel fully confident about her political prowess, if she had any at all. Though she had spent some of the winter months with Elsa, studying and learning more about the European scene, she had more often than not ended up choosing to explore the snowy wilds with Kristoff intead. Maybe it was the romantic nature of the excursions that kept Elsa from joining them more than just a handful of times, despite Anna's endless requests.

Not to mention that the Duke was in there, along with some prince from the Southern Isles. At least they were smart enough not to bring their youngest princeling back to Arendelle. Anna wasn't sure what she would have done if that had happened, but she knew it wouldn't be something that would help the relations between the two kingdoms.

A collective gasp could be heard from the other side. Anna began to regret her decision to stay outside. She pulled the glass away from the wood, placing it gently on the floor next to her. _A peek couldn't hurt, could it?_ She bit her lip and pressed the handle down as softly as she could. The door opened slightly, granting a view of the room. A wave of cold struck her.

Inside, the long table was filled to capacity with well-dressed gentlemen and the odd lady here and there. They were all focused on the other side of the room, on Elsa. Her sister was swishing from side to side, dancelike in her movements. Around her, magic lay heavy in the air. Strange shapes were growing into existence around the foreign guests. Anna felt a tap on her back. She turned.

"Your highness," Gerda whispered, visibly worried. "Spying isn't becoming for a princess! What would your sister say if she found out? Or one of the guests?"

Anna rolled her eyes at the comment. "Oh, it's fine! I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind." She glanced back through the opening. Elsa was addressing the room. Turning back to face Gerda, she continued. "Besides, it's not like anyone noticed yet."

"… You are dismissed," said Elsa's commanding voice from inside the room. There was a scraping of chairs against the floor and the mumblings grew louder. Anna stole one last look, catching the sight of her sister rapidly approaching.

The princess yelped and made a dash for the corner, pulling Gerda with her. Anna did her best to ignore the head maid's exasperated glare. From the safety of their hiding place, the pair heard the foreigners shuffle out of the stateroom. Their jumbled discussion was impossible to make head or tails of. One by one the voices trailed off, leaving an empty hallway.

Anna flashed a grin. "See? It's all fine!"

* * *

Anna's knuckles hovered before the closed doors that guarded the queen's study. There weren't that many other places her sister could be. For some reason she couldn't really pinpoint, the Queen's study always felt cold. It wasn't just that it was slightly chillier in the large, angular room compared to the rest of the castle, even the light that made it in from the outside lost some of its warmth. She was sure that it wasn't like that when she was younger.

Her quick, signature rap on the door was met with a moment of silence. Then came a voice from inside. "Come in, Anna."

She pushed the doors ajar and entered the dimly lit room. Elsa stood by a bright window, nothing more than a silhouette against the light. She was watching something outside. On one small table not far away from her was a glass. Very much like the one Anna had used earlier. Not turning from her watch, Elsa spoke. "It's not very becoming of a princess to spy."

"Oh. Ah– you… you saw that?" asked Anna, wincing slightly on the spot. "I'm sorry Elsa, um, I didn't mean to–"

Elsa's giggle cut her short. "Don't be silly, Anna. I could never be mad at you."

"Oh. Okay."

The princess glanced around, not sure what to say. A clear object caught her attention. She approached the large desk Elsa so often worked at. Square in the middle sat a perfect orb of ice, strangely sparkling in the absence of direct light. It was hollow, containing another ball of ice within. The smaller sphere, unlike its container, was opaque. Anna poked it carefully with a finger. "What's this?" she asked.

"A test," replied her sister. "Our guests each received one as a gift for their understanding and patience over the events at the coronation." Elsa let out a sigh. "Truth be told, I would have liked to hold the meeting earlier. But it would have been in poor taste to give such a gift in winter, and its powers untested."

"Powers?" Anna frowned, still studying the strange icy globe. It almost felt like it was looking back at her.

"Ice that never melts, to remind them of Arendelle's beauty and our desire for friendship."

"Hm," the princess noted. "I guess it would make more sense in spring instead of winter." Leaving the desk, Anna made her way to her sister by the window, still impassive. She wanted to know what was keeping her sister's focus so.

Down in the courtyard, the Duke and a few other of the guests were slowly passing the castle gates, each holding a globe. They seemed to be arguing.

"Good," Elsa said quietly, almost to herself. "At least someone understood the point of that display."

Anna turned, confused. "Huh?"

What she saw made her jaw drop. Elsa was staring unblinking ahead, her eyes pure white and alit with power. "I was counting on the duke being clever enough, and greedy enough, to accept my invitation." She blinked, and her eyes were back to normal. As she made for the desk, her crystal dress billowing, Elsa continued. "He's been at the head of the little ring plotting against Arendelle ever since we kicked him out. This should put his plans on ice."

"How do you…" Anna began. Then something clicked. "… Elsa, can you _see_ through those things?"

Elsa only smiled in response.

Anna's eyes widened. "You can _hear_ through them too?"

"They are made out of ice, after all," the elder replied slyly. "And if they take the globes back home, which I think they will, we'll have eyes and ears in every court from the Isles to the heart of Europe."

"Elsa," the princess swallowed. "That's super, super creepy."

"I suppose," Elsa admitted. Her voice became stiff. "But _they_ already think so. It would be a shame to disappoint."

Silence reigned for a moment before Anna had the courage to speak again. The room felt a little colder. "When did you learn to do this?" she asked quietly. In truth, she already had her suspicions.

"It's a little trick I picked from… my predecessors," Elsa said with a smirk. "There's a lot to learn if you know where to look."

_Yeah,_ thought Anna. _I think I know._

* * *

**A/N:** That marks the end of this story. In truth, this last segment was heavily based on another snippet I read some time ago, which (along with the works of certain authors out there) prompted me to start this writing exercise. I admit that without any shame at all. So you can say I wrote 28k words just so I could squeeze out this scene in my own words and in my own version of the Frozen world.

I feel that some mysteries and threads were a bit unclear, but at the same time, I think all the clues are in the text. I hope.

There was a lot that didn't make it into the final version, unfortunately. And whatever more I had planned doesn't feel quite right to bring into this. I would love to keep on building on this version of the Frozen world, but I don't think pure worldbuilding is fun to read. If there's a strong interest or a lot of questions, I'd be happy to add an appendix or perhaps segue into another story.

As always, comments and critiques are more than welcome.

To all readers: _thank you so much_ for bearing with me this far!


End file.
